Crazy Year
by DMSJ1995
Summary: My life changed in an instant. I am not trying to figure out things and find who I am. But one thing I will never change is going to school. I may be a shadowhunter. But one thing my mother would want me to do is finish my education. Let's see how this crazy year turns out. *I don't own Mortal Instrument. Rating: T-M*
1. Chapter 1

My life changed in an instant. I am not trying to figure out things and find who I am. But one thing I will never change is going to school. I may be a shadowhunter. But one thing my mother would want me to do is finish my education. Let's see how this crazy year turns out.

It is a year now. My mother is still in the hospital. So I have been staying at Luke's place or the instruction. My brother is still out there out for me.

"Maryse can we talk?" I asked her. Maryse is the head of the New York instruction.

"Yes Clary?" She asked me.

"Has Luke talked to you?" I asked her.

"Yes…." She was saying until the doors opened. Jace was standing there.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Jace asked.

"It's okay. What do you need Jace?" Maryse asked Jace.

"Just looking for Clary to take her home." Jace said.

"Okay. What was I saying. Don't worry about it. We took care of it." She told me.

"Okay. What were you talking about earlier is good?" I asked her.

"Yes. Have fun." She told me.

"Okay. I will. Thanks Maryse. See you later." I told her. I then left with Jace.

He took me home. He parked and went inside with me.

"So what were you and Maryse talking about?" He asked me when we walked inside.

"Just talking about a few things. Don't worry." I told him.

"Okay Clary. So tomorrow…" He said taking a seat on the couch.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked looking over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh I have to do something with Simon. But don't worry. I won't be alone. I will be with Jordan, Maia, and Simon." I told him taking a seat next to him.

"Oh okay. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Hanging out with Maia, Jordan, Simon, and some of my other friends." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." I said to him.

It is the next day. I woke up in my bed. Last thing I remember is watching tv with Jace. Now I am in my bed. I looked to the floor to see Jace there.

I got out of bed and stepped over him. I will let him sleep. I went to make breakfast. I was making breakfast until I heard the door. I quickly went to get the door. I then looked throw the peep hole to see….


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed and stepped over him. I will let him sleep. I went to make breakfast. I was making breakfast until I heard the door. I quickly went to get the door. I then looked throw the peep hole to see Simon, Maia, and the guys are here. I opened the door.

"Hey. Come on in." I said going back to the kitchen quickly.

"I smell food." I heard behind me.

"Yes you do. Pancakes and bacons." I told them.

When I got done cooking I got the plates and turned to see Jace standing there at my bedroom door.

"Morning. I made breakfast." I told him.

"Thanks." He said coming to take a plate. My other friends looked over to me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Who's this?" Austin asked me.

"This is my friend Jace." I told them. I saw Jace look up.

Jace phone went off. He looked at it. He signed and walked to my room. What was up? Does it has to do something about my brother?

He came back out dressed and walked up to me. He looked at me upset. He said,

"I have to go. They need me back. I will talk to you later."

"What is it about? Is it about him?" I asked.

"Clary, don't worry. You are fine and safe." He told me.

"That is not what I am worrying. But is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know. All I know is I have to go back." He told me.

"Okay. Can you let me know when you are back there?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything for you Clary." He said walking to the door.

"I will talk to you later." I told him.

He got to the front door and turned around. He looked at Jordan, Maia, and Simon and said,

"You better keep her safe or else."

"Jace don't worry. She will be fine with us." Simon told him.

"Jace, don't worry. I will be fine. I swear." I told him. He smiled at me and then walked out of the room.

"So he is a friend?" TJ asked me.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked them confused.

"Just wondering." He said.

"Okay. Can we get this shopping over with?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Come on." Maia said.

We all left my place and headed to get our things we need. It was a fun day. I kind of felt like a normal teenage. I has been a while since that day. It is the first day of…


	3. Chapter 3

We all left my place and headed to get our things we need. It was a fun day. I kind of felt like a normal teenager. It has been a while since that day. It is the first day of school.

I got ready. I walked out to see Simon and Luke talking to each other. I smile to them.

"Morning Clary." Luke said to me.

"Morning." I said grabbing a banana to eat for breakfast.

"You ready?" Simon asked me.

"Yeah. Lets get this over with." I said.

"Lets start walking." Simon said. I said good-bye to Luke. We started to walk to school. It has been a tradition to walk to school on the first day for me and Simon.

We were walking until I felt my phone. I pulled it out my pocket to see that Jace was calling me. I then answered it.

"Morning Beautiful." Jace said to me.

"Really beautiful." I said to him.

"Yeah." He said to me.

"Whatever. What's up?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"One, stop rolling your eyes. Two, nothing much. What's going on with you?" He asked me.

"Never going to stop. Walking with Simon." I told him.

"Clary, why?" He asked me.

"Because I can." I told him.

"What about him?" He asked me.

"I don't want to put my life on hold and be worried all the time. I just won't" I told him.

"I know. I am just worried. We know nothing right now." Jace said.

"I know. But all we can do is keep more and not let him stop us." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

"I know I am. Hey. I got to go. I will talk to you later." I told him.

"Okay. Talk to you later." He told me. Then I hanged up. I told Simon everything. That is what we talked about the whole way to school.

We finally got to the school. It was like ever school year. I walked to my locker with Simon.

"Hello there." I heard TJ say to me.

"Hey guys." I said to my guys.

"So Austin and Luis has not came yet?" Simon asked.

"Nope." TJ said.

"Okay." I said. We talked for a bit until Austin came over to us.

"Yo guys. Hey Clary." Austin said coming to us.

"You are late almost." I said to him.

"I know. I know." Austin said.

"Who is in my spot?" I heard. I turned to see James yelling. Are you kidding me?

"What about shut-up James. No one cares. And no one whats to hear about it. It's a spot." I yelled to him. He glared at me. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my friends.

"Wow. Clary, I never believe it if I didn't see it." Maia said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Clary, turn around." Simon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just turn around." Simon said. I then looked to Jordan and Maia to see if I can get anything from them. I then turned around to see…


	4. Chapter 4

"Just turn around." Simon said. I then looked to Jordan and Maia to see if I can get anything from them. I then turned around to see Jace, Alec, and Izzy walking towards us.

"SIMON!" Izzy yelled down the hallway running up to Simon and hugging him. Everyone turned and looked at us. Great everyone is looking.

"Nothing to see hear. Everyone can go back to their noisy business." I yelled to everyone in the hallway. What everyone know about me is I am this quiet girl who don't take anyone shit. But after being introduce to the shadowhunter life. I have changed. I am no more that quiet girl. I now just don't take anyone shit.

"Hello there beautiful." Jace said coming over to me.

"Really." I said looking at them.

"Clary do you know these guys?" Austin asked me.

"Yes. These are friends of Simon and mine." I told him.

"Those two are more your friends then my." Simon said.

"They are your friends. Right Alec and Jace." Izzy said glaring at them.

"Sure. I guess." Jace said rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"What does it look like? We are making a cake." Alec said sarcastically.

"Alec be nice." Jace said.

"It doesn't faze me anymore." I told him.

"Well to answer your question. We go to school here now." Jace told me with his famous smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. We go to school here now." He said to me.

"So who are they?" TJ asked.

"How rude of me. This is Alec and Izzy. You guys already know Jace." I told them.

"Alec, Izzy this is TJ, Austin, Luis, and Rico." Simon said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Izzy said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rico said flirty.

"I am taken." Izzy told him.

"Really? By who?" He asked.

"Me." Simon told him.

The guys looked at him shocked. They couldn't believe a girl like Izzy is going out with a guy like Simon. Then the bell rang and I looked over the guys.

"Come on let's get to homeroom." I said shutting my locker.

"What you are not going to help us?" Jace asked surprised.

"Nope. That is not my job." I told them.

I then walked away from them.


	5. Chapter 5

I then walked away from them. I headed to homeroom. I then heard my name being called. I stopped and I didn't want to turn around. But I did anyways. I was it was Jace and Austin walking towards me.

"Yes guys?" I asked them.

"I want to talk to you." Jace said to me.

"About?" I asked Jace.

"I want to know what you think about us being here." He said to me.

"Well I am okay with it. But I am wondering why are you guys doing here?" I asked him confused. No one told me about this. I don't get why not. All I am consured is why.

"Well…" Jace said glancing over to Austin. I almost forgot he came up to me too.

"Austin, what do you need?" I asked him. I know Jace was not going to say anything in front of a mundane.

"I thought I would walk you to homeroom." Austin said to me.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." I said to him. Austin nodded and stepped away from us to talk.

"What are you two together?" Jace asked me.

"No. He is my friend. He can be protective." I said to him.

"Okay." He said to me.

"So you haven't answer my question. What are you guys doing here?" I asked him.

"We are a team. We have to stick together." Jace said to me.

"Huh… Tell me the real reason." I said to him. I know that was not the reason. Alec thinks I am not part of the team. Izzy thinks I am. She has to be the only one. Jace just thinks I am ready yet.

"No other reason." He said giving me one of his half smirks.

"Jace, I know when you are lying. You are trying to cover it up with that smirk." I said.

"Okay. Fine. Sebastian is still out there and you need to be safe." Jace said to me.

"Are you kidding me? Do you guys really think he will come after me when I am here? A public place." I asked him.

"We never know. Can't be too careful." Jace said.

"I have to head to homeroom. I will talk to you later." I said to him. I then walked over to Austin and leaving Jace standing there.

"You okay?" Austin asked me when I walked up to him.

"Yeah. I am fine. So tell me about Spain." I told him. Austin and his family went to Spain this summer. I was so jealous of him. I would love to go to Spain to draw and see the beauty.

"Clary, you would have loved it. Spain…." Then Austin told me about Spain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clary, you would have loved it. Spain…." Then Austin told me about Spain.

Homeroom went by fast. Everyone was already talking about Jace, Alec, Izzy, Maia, and Jordan. I walked out to see Austin and the guys were waiting there for me.

"Where you heading first?" Simon asked me.

"Math." I told them.

"Oh so much fun." They said to me.

"Always. I will talk to you guys later." I tell them. I then walked away.

So the day went by pretty fast. I have most of my friends in my classes. It is now lunch time. I am pretty happy it's lunch time. I walked into lunch room with my tray and saw my friends sitting at a round table. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said taking a seat by Austin.

"So you guys know the new kids?" Lewis asked me and Simon.

"Yeah. We are pretty close." I told them.

"When did you guys meet them?" Austin asked me and Simon.

"During that summer before I took year off." I told them.

"Yeah. We meet at a club." Simon told them.

"Speak of the devils. They look lost." Austin said pointing over to them.

"Jace." I yelled over to them. I waved my hand in the air so they can see where I was. They were coming over. "Be nice." I looked over to the guys.

"Hey beautiful." Jace said to me. He put his tray down and then grabbed chairs with Jordan and Alec. They all sat down.

"Hey guys. So how is your first day going?" I asked them.

"Not bad. But I think Jace is going to get in trouble if he doesn't keep his mouth shut." Izzy told me.

"What did you do now?" I asked looking at Jace.

"Oh it's nothing." He told me.

"In our language class Jace challenged the teacher." Izzy told me.

"Jace really?" I asked him.

"He asked for it." Jace said to me.

"Hey Clary. Does any of these guys know how to play football?" TJ asked.

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well yes." I told him. It is true. Jordan and Jace loves to play on their free time. They always force Alec and Simon to play to make it even teams. It would always Jordan and Simon vs Jace and Alec.

"Really?" Austin asked looking surprised.

"Yeah. Jordan and Jace." I told them.

"Why do you ask?" Jace asked them.

"We have some openings." TJ said to them.

Jace looked over to Jordan then asked,

"When is try outs?"

"After school. Meet on the field." TJ told them.

"So Clary, what do you think of me as a football player?" Jace asked looking at me.

"Will you be able to get your guard and uniform over you big ego head?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oh ouch. That hurt me Clarissa." Jace said to me.

"I thought no one except for your mother can call you that?" Luis asked me.

"No one can. He just doesn't listen to me. So why try." I told him.

"I listen. I just don't always do what you want." Jace said to me.

*Simon's POV*

Clary walked away to get a few things from her locker. It left us all here. Izzy looked at the guys and shocked her head.

"What's wrong Izzy?" I asked her.

"Your friends are lying to you two. I can't believe you can't tell." Izzy said to me.

"Tell what?" I asked them.

"They are just like us." Jace said to me.

"I thought that smell was you guys." I said to them.

"Yes. But also them." Jordan told me.

"Does Clary know?" Maia asked them.

"No. We are keeping it that why. Her mother wanted her to live a mundane life. So that is what we are giving her." Austin told them.

"News check. She knows about our world. She is training to become one of us. Her mom knows." Jace said to Austin. You could see Jace getting annoyed. Then Jace got up and left.

"Come on guys." Izzy said. Then Maia, Jordan, and Alec got up and left. I got up and followed. Clary has the right to know.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on guys." Izzy said. Then Maia, Jordan, and Alec got up and left. I got up and followed. Clary has the right to know.

*Alec's POV*

Even though I can't really stand Clary. But what her friends doing is not right. She has the right to know. Mostly now. She is going to be mad when she finds out. I am not going to be the one to tell her.

"Jace." I yelled to him. He stopped for us to catch up.

"What?" He asked me.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No. They are lying to her. They think they are protecting her. When we have been protecting her. They haven't been there for her. We have and we still are." Jace said.

"We know. They are trying to keep her in the dark." Izzy said.

"Then what do we do?" Simon asked us.

"We tell her of course." Maia voiced to us.

"Yeah. If we tell her she will be hurt or not believe her. But if they tell her she will still be hurt. One way another she will be hurt. To be honest. I don't want to see her hurt. She already went throw a lot. And remember still is." Izzy pointed out to us.

"Izzy has a point. Even though I don't see eye to eye with Clary. I don't want to see her hurt either. But we can't keep this to ourselves. I say we talk to Luke and Jocelyn about this and see what they say." I said to them.

"Okay. Fine. But I like Clary should know soon. The longer we keep this from her. The longer she is in the dark." Jace said.

"We can go over after school. Just give her some shadowhunter busy to do at the institution." Simon suggested to us.

"For the first time. I agree with the vampire. We tell Clary there is some runes to study for because our mom is going to give her a test on her rune skills." I told them all.

"Do you think that will work?" Maia asked.

"It will work. She wants to be a shadowhunter bad. Just to prove to Mayse what she got and handle. She will got out her away. That means go to the library and look up all the runes she can to impose Mayse." Jace said to us.

"Then it's a plan. After school we go talk to Luke and Jocelyn." Izzy said.

"After football try outs. Jordan and I want to try out." Jace said. Jordan nodded in agreement. After that we all walked down the hall to find Clary.

*Clary's POV*

We all got done with lunch. I throw my stuff away and quickly went to my locker to get a few things from my locker. The hallways were filled with people. I got to my locker. For some weird reason that hallway didn't have a lot of people.

I opened my locker to see a piece of paper fall out. I picked it up and looked around. I opened it to read,


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my locker to see a piece of paper fall out. I picked it up and looked around. I opened it to read,

 _I am watching you. They can't protect you forever. I will have you. You will be with me. In good old time. I will have you soon or later. You belong with me._

I looked around after reading the note. How did this get into my locker? Please just be a prank. But I know that I was wrong. It is from him. It can't be. I just froze there. I froze there because I saw a guy standing there. The guy that was standing looks like him.

"Clary? Clary, what's wrong?" I heard behind me. I just pointed my figure where I thought Sebastian.

"Clary, there is nothing there." I heard Izzy say to me.

"Clary, what is it?" Jace asked me standing right in front of me. He was looking me in the eyes. I couldn't say anything. I just handed him the note. He looked at it and then looked around mad.

"Jace, what is it?" Alec asked him. Jace then handed him the note. But Jace was still looking around.

Alec read the note and handed it to Izzy and she looked it over. Alec pulled him cell phone out and was calling someone. I didn't know who. I think my mind just shut down. Then Jace turned to me and looked me saying,

"He will not get you. I promise you. I will keep you save."

"My mom wants her at the instruction now. She said don't worry about school. She will handle it." Alec told us.

"Where are you guys going?" We heard. We all turned around to see my guy friends. They were standing there.

"None of your business." Jace said to them.

"Well if it has to do with Clary. It is our business." Austin said to Jace.

Jace went right up to Austin's face. He then told him,

"You guys have no right when you don't tell her the biggest thing in your life. So no it is not your business."

"Jace, come on. We have to go." Alec told him.

Izzy got my things for me. I walked out of the school between Alec and Jace. Jace had his hand on my back they were leading me to their car and Jace's bike. Jace toss his keys to Alec. Alec nodded in understanding. Then Jace sat by me in the back. We then headed to the instruction.


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy got my things for me. I walked out of the school between Alec and Jace. Jace had his hand on my back they were leading me to their car and Jace's bike. Jace toss his keys to Alec. Alec nodded in understanding. Then Jace sat by me in the back. We then headed to the instruction.

We got to the instruction. We quickly got inside. They took me right to the library. Mayse and Luke. Luke came right up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. He doesn't leave my mom side a lot but if it comes to me. He would be there in a heartbeat.

"Are you okay Clary?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine. He didn't come near me." I told him.

"That is good to know. But also bad." Mayse said to us. "Please sit."

"So what happened?" Luke asked us.

We all looked at each other and then I spoke up,

"I went to my locker near the end of lunch. I was alone. I opened up my locker and a piece of paper fell out of it." I said handing Mayse the piece of paper that come out of my locker. "After I read it. I looked around to see who it was from. Then I saw him. He was just standing there."

"Not the longer Alec, Izzy, Simon, and I approached Clary. We saw no one standing there. The hallway was empty. I went up to Clary. I could tell something was wrong. She then gave us the note to see. That was when Alec called you." Jace finished for me.

"Okay. Is there anything else we need to know?" Mayse asked us.

"No mom." Alec said.

"Very well." She said to herself.

"Mayse, what are you going to do to make sure she is protected at school? If I know one second he could get in there without anyone knowing. Then I would have never sent her back." Luke said. You could see the protective side coming out. I don't blame him. No one does.

"We will figure something out Luke. I promise." She told him.

"Very well. If you any help. You know my pack will help in any way." Luke said to her.

"Thank-you Luke. I will let you know." She told him.

When they were talking. The library door opened. We all looked up to see a group of people walking down to us. I know those people. How didn't I know they were shadowhunters? Why didn't they tell me?

They then approached us. One of the older guys asked,

"Mayse, sorry we are late. Had to go pick up the kids. So what have we missed?"

"What are you guys doing here? How didn't I know?" I yelled at them. But I was more yelling at…..


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you guys doing here? How didn't I know?" I yelled at them. But I was more yelling at my guy friends. My friends that I told everything to. The ones that I grow up with. The ones that were like family. Like my brothers.

"Clary, we can explain." Austin said for them all.

"Wait, Clary never know we were shadowhunters?" Jane said to her son.

"Well, her mother didn't want her to know. So we promised her not to tell." Luis said to them.

"So. I bet you guys heard about what happened. So why didn't you tell me then? You guys know who I was." I said now getting more annoyed.

"We didn't know if your mom wanted you to know or not." Luis answered from them all.

"Clary, you have the right to be mad at them. We know nothing of this. I got to know your mother. If I know. You would have known about us all." Jane said for all the adults standing there.

"Thanks. But for you guys. I don't want to talk to you guys right now." I said walking away. I walked right out of the library. I didn't know where I was going. I just let my feet take me away.

*Jace's POV*

"Thanks. But for you guys. I don't want to talk to you guys right now." Clary said walking out of the library.

"Just let her go. She needs to think." Alec said to them.

"Are you sure she won't want one of us there?" Jane asked.

"I am sure. The only person would be him." Alec said pointing to me.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement. I then got up to go after her. I where she will be. I walked up to the…

*Alec's POV*

Jace just left after Clary. Now we can talk about what we are going to do to protect her. Like I said earlier. I can't stand her. But she doesn't deserve this. Also she makes Jace happy. So I will put up with her.

"So how are we going to protect Clary better?" I asked them.

"If my brother is asking that. You know we have to do better." Izzy said to them.

"My son is right. We have to protect Clary better. If he could get into that school with all those shadowhunters around, then we are not doing something wrong." My mom said.

"Well, if you let us guys help. Then Clary would feel safer and be safer." Austin said to us.

"Well, after what just happened. I don't think Clary or any of us trust us guys. We trust your parents." I said to them.

"Then what do we do?" Luis asked.

"Well in my option. What should do is…"

*Jace's POV*

I looked at him and nodded in agreement. I then got up to go after her. I where she will be. I walked up to the…


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at him and nodded in agreement. I then got up to go after her. I where she will be. I walked up to the garden. When I got up there I went right where I can first think of. The one spot that means the world to us.

*Clary's POV*

I was sitting on the spiral staircase in the garden on the roof. This place means something to me. A great moment happened here. This place makes me happy. That is why I come here.

"You okay?" Jace asked me. I didn't need to know it was Jace. I know his voice. I know it was him. I looked at him.

"Yeah. Just a little hurt. But will be fine." I told him. He took a seat on the stairs next to me. I looked at him. He smiled at me and I can't help but smile.

"You know I gave up football tries for you." He told me.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a football player." I said to him.

"I wanted to try it. It looked fun." He told me.

"I will talk to the couch for you. He will listen to me if he wants this team to pass." I said to him.

"Okay. Also for Jordan." He told me.

"Okay. I will talk to couch for both of you. So you guys can try out. But thanks Jace." I said to him.

"Thanks for what?" He asked me confused.

"For always being there for me even when I don't want you to be." I told him.

"Always Clary. No matter what." He told me.

When I felt better. Jace and I went back to meet up with the others. We walked to the library hoping they will still be there. We were right. They were still there.

"Clary, are you alright honey?" Jane asked me when I got closer to the group.

"Yeah. I better." I said to them. I took a seat on the couch in there. Jace came and sat next to me.

"So what is going on?" Jace asked for the both of us. I already know they were probably talking about how to make it safer for me.

"Just the usual how to make it safer for Clary to be out of this instruction. You know nothing new." Izzy told us. I could help but smirk at how she said it. That made me feel better.

"So what are we going to do?" Jace asked consured.

"Well, we are more forcing on the school part. Because after school she is mostly here or with one of you guys." Mayse said to us.

"Then what is the plan for school?" I asked them.

"That's the thing. It is all up to how you feel about it Clary." Alec said to me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because my mother got to know how you work. If you don't like it. You will fight against it. Right now we need you fighting with us and not against us." Izzy told me.

"What is it?" I asked now consured. I really hope they are not taking me out of school. Even though I don't want to go. But I have to for my mother. That is the one thing my mom wants me to have. A high school diploma.

"Okay. The idea is…..


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay. The idea is that those idiots help us watch you." Izzy told me pointing to my guy friends that I am mad at.

"We don't need their help. They haven't been here to help until now. Why now?" Jace asked them.

"Jace. We will take whatever help we can get." Mayse said to him annoyed with his comment.

"No it's fine. He is right." Jane said to us.

"No mom. We can't help but to be out of town." Austin said to her.

"Austin. When we were in Idris, we were trying to get help. But you guys never came and helped." Jace said to them.

"Jace, I know why." I said to them.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked me.

"I see how you guys look at me. I am not like him. He maybe my father but I am nothing like him. Don't deny it. I notice it recently." I told him.

They didn't say anything to me about it. I then shocked my head. I can't believe them. They don't trust me for who my father is.

"Sweetheart, that is not true." Jane said to me.

"To you it is not. But to them it is true. To my option I can put my feelings aside and do what is best. So they can help. But I must ask if Alec, Izzy, or Jace with me until I am confinable with them helping." I asked them.

"Okay. I think that can happen." Mayse said to me.

"Of course that can happen." Jace said to me. Alec and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Also Clary, you will be staying here until your mother wakes up or I know you are safe enough." Luke told me.

"Okay. I understand." I told him.

I know where he will be if he is not home. He will mainly be at the hospital with my mother. He really does love my mom.

"Don't worry Luke. We will protect her." Jace told him.

"I know Jace. I trust you." Luke said.

"We will stay here too. If you don't mind." Jane said to Mayse.

"That is fine. Alec and Jace with take you empty rooms." Mayse said to them.

"Okay mom." Alec said getting up.

*Jace's POV*

Alec and I took them to the empty rooms. Alec and I in front of them. Alec asked me,

"So do you think he will show up again?"

"Well….


	14. Chapter 14

"Well I hope not. But we both know he will. He will not give up." I told Alec.

"So we have to set up. Most at school. If he could get pass us, then. He will try again. But next time we will stop him." Alec told me.

I know Alec really don't like Clary. But he puts up with her for me. I think she is growing on him. That is what a great friend.

"Yeah, well you guys have us now. So don't have to worry." I heard behind me. Alec and I turned around see Austin was the one who made that comment.

"You guys have no idea what you are up against." I said to him.

"You guys do." He said to us.

"Yes. We do." Alec said to us.

"Here is your rooms. Sleep well." I said walking away after showing them their rooms. Alec followed us.

It has been a while since that day. Clary kept to his word. Jordan and I are on the football team. She talked to the couch for us. Her guy friends been helping us watch Clary. But I don't call it that. I call it protecting her. I walked up to her at her locker. Luis and TJ was at her locker with her.

"Hey beautiful." I said walking up to her.

"Really Jace?" She asked me.

"Yes really." I said to her.

"Hi. We are here too." Luis said to me.

"Oh hi." I said to them.

"So what's going on Jace?" Clary asked me.

"Nothing really. I have practice after school. You going to wait so I can give you a ride?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Don't I always." She said to me.

"Just making sure. Maybe one day you would let Alec or Izzy take you home because you don't want to wait." I said.

"Clary always wait the football practice." TJ said to me.

"Well things can change." I said to him.

The bell rang for class. Clary shut her locker and looked at us. She then asked,

"Are you going to behave like good little boys?"

"Don't worry Clary. Come on. I will walk you to class." I said to her.

I took her books. She smirked at me. I then walked her to class.


	15. Chapter 15

I took her books. She smirked at me. I then walked her to class. The rest of the day went by fast and it now football practice.

*Clary's POV*

It was the guys' football practice. I was sitting on the bleachers with Alec, Izzy, Maia, and Simon. I was working in my homework. I then looked up to see the rest of the guys sitting not that far from me. I just looked away. I was still made at them for lying from me.

I heard my phone go off and I looked at it to see I got a text. The text was from Magnus. I opened it to read,

 _Clarissa, how are you doing honey?_

 _Hey Magnus. I am alright. Just have a lot on my mind._

 _Like what? Maybe I can help._

 _Rather not talk about it over text._

 _Then lets meet up at Tiki._

 _Okay. But I don't know if I can come alone._

 _I know. Jace would not let you come alone. Is this about him?_

 _A little bit. But I want to talk to someone that is not a shadowhunter. I just feel eyes on me everywhere._

 _Just give me a little bit. I think I can give you want you want._

Then the next thing I know is that I heard someone's phone go off. I looked around to see it was….


	16. Chapter 16

Then the next thing I know is that I heard someone's phone go off. I looked around to see it was Alec's phone. When he got done talking to whoever he was talking to. My phone then went off again. I looked at my phone to see Magnus. I opened it to read,

 _Take care of it._

"Let's go." Alec said to me.

I smiled to myself. Alec was going to take me to talk to Magnus. I looked down to see the football team was taking a break. I went down to tell Jace where I was going.

"Hey." I said to Jace. He came near the bleachers. The rest of the team was talking and watching.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Alec is going to take me to Tiki." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me consured.

"I am meeting Magnus there." I told him.

"Okay. Just text me when you get there. Also if you can when you leave." Jace asked me.

"Sure. If it doesn't make you worry so much. I will text you. I will talk to you later then." I told him.

"Okay. Tell Magnus I said hi." He told me.

"Will do. Have fun." I told him.

I then walked away from Jace and walked over to Alec. I know Jace was watching me leave. We headed to Tiki. When I got to Tiki Magnus was already there. I walked over to him.

"Hey you." I said to you.

"Hey. How are you?" Magnus asked me when he gave me a hug. "Hey handsome." He then gave Alec a kiss.

"I will be sitting right over there." Alec said walking away from us to an empty table in eye range.

"He is not going to sit with us?" I asked him.

"No. You said you wanted to talk. Why would I let him listen in when you only want to talk to me?" Magnus asked me.

"Thanks Magnus." I told him.

"Always Clary. So what is going on that you didn't want to talk about over the phone. If I am right. It is mainly about this one person." Magnus said looking at me.

I sat down at the table we were sitting at. Magnus sat across of me. I then said,

"Yeah. It is mainly about him."

"What about?" He asked me.

I looked at my hands. Magnus took my hands and looked at me. I looked at up at him and said,


	17. Chapter 17

I looked at my hands. Magnus took my hands and looked at me. I looked at up at him and said,

"Jace is being overprovide. I know he wants me to be safe. But he will not let me be anywhere with a shadowhunter that he can trust. So I now don't go anywhere without Alec, Izzy, or Jace. Don't get me wrong Magnus. They are like family. But I can put up with so much." I told him.

"Oh sweet pea. He only cares. He doesn't want to see you get hurt. What about your guy friends?" Magnus asked me.

"I am right now mad at them. They never told me they were shadowhunters. Also I think they don't like Jace at all. Mostly my friend Austin." I told him.

"What do you think Jace thinks about them?" Magnus asked me.

"I don't know. I think he doesn't like how the guys treat me. But my guy friends can be overproviding like Jace. I was the only girl in our group. They look at me like a sister." I told him.

"I see where they are coming. It has been just you guys for a long time. Then when they are gone and something happens to the one person they want to protect. But couldn't because they were not there. Also someone else did protect you. They feel bad and like they can't protect you." Magnus told me.

"Magnus, I love your theory to make them good guys. But I don't think that is the reason. They now who my father is. I could see it in their eyes that they trust me. They think I am like him." I told him feeling sad about that.

"I am sorry honey. There is nothing I can say to help you fix that. Expect for this. If they don't like how you are. Then it is their fault. Also they can't blame you for who your father is. You are nothing like him. You are better than him." Magnus said taking my hand.

"Thanks Magnus that is defiantly what I need to hear. I just don't know what I am going to do about Jace." I told him.

Before Magnus comment on what I said my phone went off. I looked at my phone to see….


	18. Chapter 18

Before Magnus comment on what I said my phone went off. I looked at my phone to see it was an unknown number. I show it to Magnus. He looked at it and shrugged. I then answered it and said,

"Hello.."

Magnus waved Alec over. He came right move and asked,

"What's going on?"

I put a figure up to tell him to wait. I was waiting for someone to comment. I could hear breathing. But no one said anything. Instead they hanged up on me. I looked up at them weirdly.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"An unknown number just called me." I told him.

"Did they say anything?" He asked me.

"No. All I heard was breathing. Then they hanged up on me." I told him.

Before he could comment. My phone was going off again. This time I didn't look at who it was. I just answered.

"Whoever this is. What do you want?" I said annoyed into my phone.

"Clary, what are you talking about? What's going on?" The person on the other line asked me. That voice I do know.

"Jace?" I asked. I then looked at my phone. It was Jace. I then put my phone back at my ear.

"Yes. Now what is going on?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Just a wrong number or something called me. That's it." I told him.

"Okay. Are you lying to me Clary? It seems like something is wrong. Is Alec still with you?" He asked me consured.

"No. What is it you need Jace?" I asked him. I was now trying to change the topic.

*Jace's POV*

She was now trying to change the topic. Fine, I will let her change the topic. But I will bring it back up later.

"Just to see where you at. Also let you know I was done with practice. I am heading back to the instruction. But if you want me where you at. I can come." I said to her.

"No it's fine. I will be a the instruction soon. I am leaving here with Alec soon. So I will see you soon." She said to me. It seems like her head is somewhere else.

"Okay. I will talk to you later." I said to her.

"Yeah. See you when I get back to the instruction." She said.

I was just about to say okay but she hanged up before I could. I then walked to my bike. Something didn't seem right. Something was bugging her. But what? I hoped on my bike and headed to the instruction.

*Clary's POV*

"Why didn't you tell Jace what was going on?" Alec asked me.

"Because…."


	19. Chapter 19

"Because he doesn't need to worry. It might be a wrong number or something." I told them.

"I don't know with what it has been going on." Alec said to me.

"I don't know. He already has a lot on his plate already. He doesn't need any more. So please don't tell him. I will tell him in good of time." I told him.

"Fine. But let's get back to the instruction." Alec said to me.

"Fine. I will call you later Magnus." I told him.

"Yeah. One advise?" Magnus asked me.

"What is that?" I told him.

"Talk to him. Please. You will feel better." Magnus told me.

"I will try. I promise." I told him. I gave him a hug good-bye.

We then left. We walked to the car. I got into the car and Alec started to driving back to the instruction. The drive was quiet. When we got back I walk to my room. When I was walking to my room. I felt like someone was following me. Every time I looked behind me. No one was there.

Was this Jace testing me on my shadowhunters skills? No I don't think so. So instead of stopping and yelling at the person. I turned a different corner. I then hide in the shadows of a corner of a door way. I then waited for the right moment to attack.

*Jace's POV*

I was walking down the hallway and I meet up with Alec. I walked to him and said,

"Hey man."

"Hey Jace. How was practice?" He asked me.

"It was good. So how was Tiki?" I asked him. Maybe I can get something out of him.

"If was fine. Clary talked to Magnus. Pretty much it." Alec told me.

"So do you know what they were talking about?" I asking him.

"No. I sat at a different table to give them so privates." Alec told me.

"Oh okay. But that man for doing that for me. I know you don't really like being around her. But thanks man." I said to him.

"Jace, it doesn't matter if I like her or not. She makes you. That is all that matters to me. You are my parabatai." Alec said to me.

We were walking down the hallway. Just then we both heard a thud down the hallway. We both took a running towards it. We turn the corner to see…


	20. Chapter 20

We were walking down the hallway. Just then we both heard a thud down the hallway. We both took a running towards it. We turned the corner to see Clary standing there. I ran right up to her. I asked,

"Clary, what is wrong?"

I see Clary with her foot on Austin's throat. I couldn't help but stand there and be proud.

"Austin, why were you following me in the shadows?" Clary asked him angry.

"I just wanted to talk." He told her.

"I can see you are okay Clary." I said to her.

"I am fine. Just thought…" She was saying.

I know what she was going to say. I walked over to Clary. I then moved her way from Austin. You just heard him gasped for air.

*Clary's POV*

Jace just moved me from Austin. I fit right into his arms. I felt better. Austin shouldn't have done that. I have been on edge since I saw Sebastian at my school.

"Austin, are you smart? Because if you were smart. You won't sneak up on her like that." Alec told him.

"I am smart." Austin said to Alec.

"If you were. You won't sneak up on her like that. Use your brain and think about someone except yourself. She is on edge right now. So what did you think was going to happen. You got what you deserved." Alec told Austin.

"Come on Clary. Let's go take a walk." Jace said walking me way from Alec and Austin.

We walked in silences until we got to our favorite place in the institution. He took me to the swirl staircase. I sat down at it. He stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked me.

"What is alright anymore?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me confused.

"Jace, I don't know what is alright any more. My life has been turned upside. It's just…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Jace, I don't know what is alright any more. My life has been turned upside. It's just I find out my best guy friends are shadowhunters. My so called brother is after me. I am scared out of my mind." I told him.

"I know. It's a lot to take in. I promise you. Everything will be okay." Jace told me.

He then pulled me up into his arms. I just hide my face into his chest. He just held me. I felt safe in his arms.

It has been awhile since that day. I am never alone. Jace, Alec, or Izzy is with me. I also have Simon, Jordan, Maia watching me too.

*Alec's POV*

I was in the shadow of the school. I was doing what I normally do. I was watching students. I mainly kept an eye on Clary.

I don't hate her. After meeting Magnus. I got over my crush on Jace. He is now my brother and Parabatai. She needs someone to be the one in her life to push her. To also have those arguments with. I really to enjoys those.

This time I was keeping an eye on her guy friends. I wonder if she knows the truth about them. Who they really are?

"Alec, are you coming out of the shadows or not you emo loner?" Jace asked me.

I went right next to him. He was wearing his leather man football jacket. I then said,

"There is no problem being shadow of this school. I know a lot more then I should."

"Should I be consured about you?" Jace asked me.

I gave him a weird look like really. I then asked him,

"Does Clary know the real connect between us and them."

Jace looked over to her guy friends. Then looked over to me and answered,

"No. I don't think so."

"Should we tell her?" I asked him.

"I don't know if we should. Those are her friends. I know right now they are not so close but they are helping us keep Clary safe. We have to keep it drama free." Jace to me.

"I know you want less stress and drama off her plate. But doesn't she have the right to know. She will figure it out. Izzy is surprisingly being civil with them." I told him.

"I know. But she is probably just doing that for Clary and the mundane friend." Jace told me.

The bell rang and we started to head to class. We walked past her guy friends. A few of them gave us weird looks. But Jace and I just brushed them off. Their true colors will come out soon.


	22. Chapter 22

The bell rang and we started to head to class. We walked past her guy friends. A few of them gave us weird looks. But Jace and I just brushed them off. Their true colors will come out soon.

*Clary's POV*

I was walking to my class. I then felt an arm going around my waist. I turned to see Jace caming up next to me.

"Really Jace?" I asked him.

"What? You let me do it any other time." He told me.

I saw eyes watch me. I just shocked my head. Jace will do what Jace wants to do. Doesn't mean me and him are together.

"You are horrible." I told him.

"I know I can be." He told me.

Jace walked me to my math class. Then he headed to his class. I smiled to myself. I walked into my class room and took my seat.

The day went by fast. It was lunch time. I was in line getting some food. I got my food and was heading to the table. Austin and the guys stopped me.

"What guys?" I asked them.

"We need to talk." Austin said.

"Okay. Hold on." I said. I walked over and put my things down.

"What is going on? Everything okay?" Jace asked me.

"I don't know. But I will be right back." I told him. I then walked back over to the guys. We went out to the hallway.

"What are you doing Clary?" Austin asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You need to stay away from them." Austin told me.

"What do you mean? They are the ones that been helping me. Are you guys jealous?" I asked them.

They looked at each other. Just then Austin was the one who opened his big mouth and said,


	23. Chapter 23

They looked at each other. Just then Austin was the one who opened his big mouth and said,

"They are no good. Mostly Jace. We are only trying to protect you."

"Protect me? You guys are only trying to protect me. Those guys who you say are not good are the ones protecting me. Will you guys doing I don't know what." I told them getting angry.

They were not the ones who were there for me when my mom got kidnapped. They were not there when I need them. Jace, Alec, and Izzy were. Izzy, Jace, and Alec were the ones who took me in for who I am. For not who my parents are.

I looked at them I know there was something else. But what was it. What is going on between them all?

"Clary, we know the true them. They are just clouding you." TJ told me.

"Really? Because it looks like there is something more here then what you guys are telling me." I said.

"It's just we know these guys before when we were younger. Let's just say. They are no good." Austin told me.

"You know what. I will believe what I know. What I know right now is you guys are jealous or something. Also they are the ones who been there for me." I said going back inside to the lunch room. I grabbed my things and left with another word to anyone.

I walked to the art room. I could always clear my head there. I pulled out my art supplies and flipped throw my stretch book for a clean page. I never realized how much I have drawn Jace and the others. Mostly Jace was in my stretch book. I stopped at one and smiled.

I made him look like an angel. He had his golden hair and the angelic looks. He looked percent. You can see his daringness in his eyes. The care for others. You can see it throw his eyes.

But truly this is the first time since I found out I was a shadowhunter that I draw. Shadowhunter training and everything has token up most of my time. I haven't had much time to just draw. I picked up my pencil. It felt right in my hand. I have to draw more again.

I then went to work. I closed my eyes and opened my heart.

"Wow, Clarissa. That is something." I heard behind me. I opened my eyes to see….


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow, Clarissa. That is something." I heard behind me. I opened my eyes to see the art teacher Ms. Bright.

"Ms. Bright, you scared me. I thought I was alone." I told her truthfully.

"Sorry my dear. But I saw you stretching and I didn't want to stop you," She told me.

I looked down on what I was drawn. I was the garden from the instruction at midnight. But I darken it a bit.

"It is beautiful. It is trying to tell you something. There is darkness and then the light there is telling me that darkness will go away some day." She told me.

I just looked at it. She was right. I just can't put words to it.

"Thanks Ms. Bright." I said to her.

"Your welcome. Don't worry Clary. You know you are always welcomed here. Even if I am not in the room. I trust you." She said walking to her desk.

I smiled to myself. That is why she is my favorite teacher here. I then heard my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my bag and saw a text from Jace. I opened it to see,

 _You okay? Where you at?_

 _I am fine now. Just need some time alone. Trust me I am safe._

 _Clary where are you?_

 _Really Jace? Don't you know me. Where would I go to think?_

 _The art room. But where is that? Truthfully I have never been there yet._

 _Not telling. You got to find it on your own._

 _You are evil Clarissa._

 _How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that. Good luck looking._

I put my phone away. I looked up and saw a blank canvas. I looked over to Ms. Bright. She nodded at me for the okay. I got the supplies I need. Also an old t-shirt of Simons I use when I paint.

I then started to paint my drawing. I thought maybe that would bring it to life some more.

When I heard the bell I was not done. But it was a start. I put it aside. I will come back to it. I know I will. I then cleaned up and headed to the hallway. I then saw…


	25. Chapter 25

When I heard the bell I was not done. But it was a start. I put it aside. I will come back to it. I know I will. I then cleaned up and headed to the hallway. I then saw Jace looking around.

I walked up behind him and said,

"Looks like you are not a good finder."

He turned around and looked at me. He then asked,

"You are mean Clary. I could find the art room. Which way did you come from?"

"Why would I tell you. Now I have somewhere I can hide from you." I told him.

Then we walked to our next class. The day went by fast. It was already after school. The guys had footfall practice today. I was heading to the bleachers but instead my feet took me to the art room. Ms. Bright was in the room.

"Hello Ms. Bright. Do you think I can work on my piece?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and nodded. I walked over to my piece and put my things down. I first sent Izzy and Alec a quick text on where I was at.

 _In the art room. So no worries. I am fine. Let me know when you guys are ready to leave._

I got my supplies out and I was just about to start working when my phone went off. I opened it to see a text from Izzy.

 _Okay. Will let you know. What one of us with you?_

 _No. I think I will be fine._

 _Okay. Will let you know when done._

I put my phone down and I went to work. I was working until I heard,

"So this is where you go?"

I turned around to see Alec standing there.

"Alec, you scared me. I told Izzy I was fine." I said.

"I know. I just got bored at the bleachers. So I thought I come and find the art room." Alec told me.

"Okay. Whatever Alec." I said. I then went back to work. He pulled a chair up to my stanchion. He was watching me work.

"I never know you could paint." He pointed out as I painted.

"Yeah. It was one of the things my mom and I had in common." I told him.

"Wow. It's really good. Where is that?" He asked he.

I looked over to him. Did Alec just give me a complement? I then said,

"It the institution's garden. I know it looks dark. But I just wanted to put my own twist to it."

"No. It looks mysteries. Not dark. It makes you think about that one light spot." He told me.

I was going to answer but my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jace.

 _Done with practice. Izzy told me you were in the art room. Do you know where Alec is?_

 _Okay. Be right out. Alec is with me._

 _Okay. One day I will find that room._

I laughed to myself as I put my things away. I then looked to Alec and said,

"Time to go."

We then walked down the hallway in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

We then walked down the hallway in silence. We got to the others. Jace walked over to me and grabbed my things.

"Come. We are going somewhere else." He said putting my things inside the compartment.

"Okay." I said. Jace handed me a helmet. I put it on and he helped me on his bike.

I watched everyone watching us leave. I don't know where he is taking me. But you know what I don't care. I trusted him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I know he was smiling now.

*Izzy's POV*

I watched Clary and Jace ride off together. I know where he is taking her. She is going to love it.

"Where he is taking her?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Austin and Clary's other guy friends.

I am trying so hard not to hurt a few of them with my snake whip. But they are friends with Clary. Also they are helping us protect her. I will spare them.

"None of your business. She is safe." I said with a hit of sour.

"Safe with him. Yeah right. She is safer with us. She has been safer with us. Not until she meets you guys." Austin said to them.

"She was only safe with you guys because she didn't know the truth. When she meets us she found out the truth about herself. More than you guys can say." Alec said getting annoyed.

"That is why she was safe. She was safe not knowing. That is how her mother wanted." Austin told us.

I was going to say something but my brother said something instead.

"Well the things changed she found out. Her mother wanted her to know now. You know what. She is a better shadowhunter then mundane. You guys don't know her. You think you do. But you don't. Just wait the truth to come out about you guys to her. She trusts us. Luke trust us. What can you say? You are only helping us because one we go to the same school. Secondly you are friends with her. If you were not friends with her. Jace, Izzy, and I would have nothing to do you guys like usual. So back off." Alec said to them.

I stood there in quiet. I had nothing to say. Alec said it all perfectly. I looked over to Simon and said,

"You coming Simon?"

"Yeah. Bye guys." Simon said quickly climbing into the car before Alec took off. I got in and we were off. We left them standing there dumbstrucked.

"Hey may I ask. What was that all about?" Simon asked looking at Alec and me.

I looked over to Alec. He nodded in agreement. I then said,


	27. Chapter 27

I looked over to Alec. He nodded in agreement. I then said,

"It is a long story."

"Okay. I will ask you later Izzy." Simon said quieting down in the back.

The rest of the ride went by quiet. No one said another word. We just had the music playing.

*Jace's POV*

I rode my bike all the way to the park. I was going to take Clary somewhere she never been. I helped her off my bike.

"Thanks Jace. Where are you taking me?" Clary asked me as I helped her helmet.

"It's a surprise. But trust me. You will love it." I told her.

I took her hand and walked her a path I know by heart. We then got to some branches and bushes. Clary looked at me weird. I just smiled at her.

I mover the branches and bushes out of our way when we walked then we enter a clearing. I took her hand and brought her to the center.

"Oh wow Jace. Where are we? It's so beautiful." She said to me looking around.

"Seelie's grounds. I thought you need to get away and go somewhere new." I told her.

"Jace, wouldn't the Seelie's get mad at us for being here?" She asked me.

"No. Not if we don't case any trouble." I told her.

I then grabbed a blanket out of my bag and laid it on the ground. Clary and I sat down on it. She then pulled her stretch supplies out and started to draw.

I loved watching her draw. She looks so calm and gentle. Also she seems like she is somewhere else.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"Nothing. I just like watching you stretch. You look like you are somewhere else." I told her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You look cute." I told her.

I then saw her blush when I said that. We hanged out there for a little bit longer. Then we headed back to the institution.

We walked into and got stopped by Izzy. I then asked her,

"What is wrong Izzy?"

"You missed it. Alec told them off when you left." Izzy told me.

*Clary's POV*

"Alec. Our Alec. The one who told me I can't say a word." Jace said to her. They both forgot I was standing there. But you know what this time I was okay with that.

"Yes. Our Alec. He most stood up for Clary to them." She said.

That is when I said something. I then asked,

"What about me? Also to who?"

They both looked at me like I just got there. Yeah they totally forgot I was standing there. Then they looked at each other before answering. Then Jace said,


	28. Chapter 28

They both looked at me like I just got there. Yeah they totally forgot I was standing there. Then they looked at each other before answering. Then Jace said,

"Is Alec here? Where is he?"

"Library." She said to him.

Then Jace walked away from us both. I then looked at Izzy for answers. She just smiled at me and went after Jace. I then was right behind them both. I need to know what is going on.

*Jace's POV*

I walked into the library to see Alec just sitting there by the fire. I walked up to him with a big grin on my face. I then said,

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked me closing his book.

"Izzy told me that you told them off when I left. Is that true? Would you say to them?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did tell them off. What I told him was the truth. They just couldn't handle the truth." Alec told me.

"What did you say them? You must tell me." I said to him now curious of what he said.

Alec looked at me. He must've been thinking about what to say. He then told me everything. I could never be more proud of my parabatai. But when is the truth coming out to Clary? That is the question.

*Clary's POV*

When Jace walked into the library Izzy and I hid. I don't think they saw us. We then heard the whole conversation. I looked at Izzy I was confused. What truth? Izzy didn't say nothing to me. She would have a look at me. There's something going on and I don't know. But I will find out.

"What truth?" I asked coming out hiding.

Alec and Jace looked at each other. Then they looked at Izzy behind me. None of them said a word. I looked at them all confused. I need to know what's going on. I then said,

"Guys I need to know was going on. I need the truth. No more secrets."

They all looked at each other again. I just stood there waiting. Then Alec was the first one to break the silence by saying,

"She's right. She needs to know the truth. We can't keep secrets from her anymore. If she is going to be part of this team. She needs to know she can trust us. With us keeping the secret. It tells her she can't."


	29. Chapter 29

"She's right. She needs to know the truth. We can't keep secrets from her anymore. If she is going to be part of this team. She needs to know she can trust us. With us keeping the secret. It tells her she can't."

Did Alec just stand up for me? But he's right. I had the right to know. I looked at them all hoping someone will tell me something. But no one did. Alec was staring at Izzy and Jace.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? You guys are as bad as my guy friends." I said staring at all three of them. I then saw a reaction from Jace's face. So it is about them.

"We are not as bad as them." Jace spotted in anger. It seems that he doesn't want to be compared to my guy friends. But why?

"You don't have to be mad at me for wondering what people who I thought was going to protect me will not lie to me. Alec was right. How can I trust you guys if you won't tell me the truth?" I said.

I stood there for a bit. Hoping someone would say something. But no one did. I then walked out of the library. I thought someone would follow me. But no one did.

I went and hid in my room. Truly I don't want to be here right now. I pulled out my phone and text Simon.

 _Hey what are you up to?_

 _Hey nothing really. Chilling at home. What's up?_

 _Is Jordan with you?_

 _Yeah. Why what's wrong?_

 _Just need to get away from here. But with no one knowing. Can I chill at your guises place?_

 _Sure. How you going sneak out? My is going to meet up with you at Taki's._

 _Okay sounds good. See you soon._

 _See you soon. Be safe._

I then packed a quick bag. Maybe I'll spend the night there. I know Jace and the others wouldn't like it. I just need to get away from them and here. They're not telling the truth. So, I need some time to think. I know there probably can be mad. But I'm okay with that. Right now, I need do is best for me. I then started to think the best way to sneak out of this place without anyone knowing. Then he came to me.


	30. Chapter 30

I then packed a quick bag. Maybe I'll spend the night there. I know Jace and the others wouldn't like it. I just need to get away from them and here. They're not telling the truth. So, I need some time to think. I know there probably can be mad. But I'm okay with that. Right now, I need do is best for me. I then started to think the best way to sneak out of this place without anyone knowing. Then he came to me.

There was a rune I remember seeing. It was supposed to help change your appearance. I then quickly went looking inside the books I had in my room. I then found it. I put the rune on my leg. No one will see it there when I'm wearing my jeans.

*Jace's POV*

When Clary left the library we all started to argue about it. When things started to calm down. I then said,

"So we agree to talk to her guy friends. So, we all can tell her together."

"Whatever." Alec said. Alec didn't agree with the plan. But Izzy and I thought it was just right for them to be there. So, they can defend themselves. Even though there is nothing they can do to defend themselves. Mostly when it is the truth.

"Jace, you should go fine Clary. She would probably listen to you better." Izzy said to me.

"Sure. I think I know her she is." I said. I then headed to the garden. She goes there now when she is mad.

I was walking down the hall just about to turn a corner when I hit someone. It was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am so sorry." I said to her. I put my hand out to help her up.

"It's all right." She said to me with a peppy voice.

"Are you new around here?" I asked her. We have been getting more shadowhunters coming and going more often.

"Yeah. My family and I are here helping you guys find Valentine's son. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm late. I promise to meet my family up for dinner." She said to me. She then ran off.

I then headed to the garden again. Once I got there I started to look for Clary. But she was nowhere to be found. I then went to look in the training room. Maybe he's letting some steam out. She wasn't there either. I lastly checked her room and my room. If she was not there then I don't know where she is.

I walked back into the library to see Izzy and Alec still there. I then asked,

"Has Clary came back in here?"

"No. Why?" Izzy asked me.

"I can't find her. I looked everywhere." I told them truthfully.

"What? She has to be somewhere in this place." Alec said. We then all went looking for her. After a while we met back up in the library.

"Any sign of her?" I asked them.

"No. How stupid can she be? She knows not to leave without one of us." Alec said angrily. He would never admit it but he does care for Clary.

*Clary's POV*

I met Maia at Taki's. She was not expecting me to look this way. I kept the railing on until I got safely to Simon's place. After that I took it off.

"Nice trick Clary." Simon said to me.

"Thanks. It worked to. Jace saw me and thought I was someone else." I told them.

"So may I ask why you wanted to get away?" Jordan asked me.

I then told them everything what happened. After I told them I heard my phone go off. I looked to see it was Jace. I walked into Simon's room to get some quiet and privacy.

"Hello Jace." I said as I answered the phone.

"Clary, where the hell are you?" He asked. He sounded worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm was Simon, Jordan, and Maia." I told him.

"Why did you leave?" He asked me.

"I need to get away for a bit. I didn't want to be there." I told him truthfully.

"Clary, it's not safe for you to be out alone. One of us should be with you. Tell me where you are so Alec, Izzy, or I can be there with you." Jace said.

"Sorry Jace. No. I left without telling you guys because I needed to get away from you guys too." I said. But before he could answer anything I hanged up.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sorry Jace. No. I left without telling you guys because I needed to get away from you guys too." I said. But before he could answer anything I hanged up.

I came out from the room. They were all looking at me. I didn't say anything to them. They didn't ask either.

*Jace's POV*

I looked at my phone. She hanged up on me. Why was she need some time away from us? Izzy and Alec both were staring at me.

"So, where is she?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know. All I know she is with Simon, Jordan, and Maia." I told them.

"Why did she leave?" Alec asked.

"She wants to get away from this place and… Us." I told them.

"Why us?" Izzy asked. She seems hurt by that. I was heard too.

"She doesn't trust us." Alec said. He then got up and left.

"How could she not trust us?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know Izzy." I said.

*Alec's POV*

I walked out of the library. Clary doesn't trust us. That is why she left. I was going to go and fix this. I don't care if Jace and Izzy have other thoughts on this matter. I am going to take it in my own hands.

*Clary's POV*

I was going to stay at Simon's place. We were watching movies. We were waiting for the pizza to be delivered. We heard a knock at the door.

"Must be the pizza." I said getting up.

I went to the door to open it to see it wasn't the pizza man but it was Alec.

"Alec." I said surprised to see him there.

"Clary is that the pizza make guy?" Jordan asked coming to the door.

"No." I said.

"Hello." Alec said.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To tell you the truth about everything." Alec told me.

"Do come in." Jordan said. Alec came inside. I set the door behind him.

"Alec." Simon said shocked to see him.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"If you are with Simon. Then there is only few places you would be." Alec told me.

"So you said you came to tell me the truth. What truth?" I asked.

"About your guy friends and us." He said.

"Okay." I said.

We sat down. Then he starts tell me everything. So what I got was that they grew up with each other. That Austin is jealous of Jace. He feels that Jace took Alec away from him. They hated them ever since.

"But you guys did nothing wrong." I said to him.

"Yes. I know but he now wants to take Jace down at and everything." Alec said.

"Oh me." I said.

We heard a phone go off and I looked at my phone but it wasn't my phone. But it was Alec's phone. He got up and took it. Then we heard a knock at the door. This time it was the pizza man.


	32. Chapter 32

We heard a phone go off and I looked at my phone but it wasn't my phone. But it was Alec's phone. He got up and took it. Then we heard a knock at the door. This time it was the pizza man.

Alec came back to us all. He came up to me and ended me his phone. I looked at him. He then mouthed,

"It's Jace."

I then took it and put it to my ear. I then heard,

"Clary?"

"Yes Jace?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so bossy or something." He said.

"You are being protective. Nothing new." I said to him.

"But still. You had the right. Alec did the right thing." He said.

"I'm sorry too. But Jace, you are amazing. Thanks for putting up with them." I said.

"Don't feel sorry. None of this is your fault. Clary, I would put up with anything to see you smile." He told me.

"Thanks Jace. I will give you back to Alec." I said.

"Sure. Clary, if you want to stay there for the night. That is okay and I will see you later." He told me. I then gave the phone back to Alec.

He talked to Jace for a bit longer and then hanged up. We all ate in silence. After we got done eating I decided I wanted to go back to the Institute.

*Jace's POV*

After I got off the phone with Alec I headed to the training room. I was worried about Clary. I am always worried. I don't want to see her get hurt. I was all into my work out that I didn't know someone was watching me.

*Clary's POV*

We got back to the Institute. I went quickly to my room and put my things away. I then headed to find Jace. I know he was going to be awake to be in his room. He probably right now being worried about me. So, he probably trying to clear his mind right now. There is only one place he goes to do that.

I went to the training room. I was right. There he was all focused into his work out. I couldn't take my eyes from him. He looked so angelic and graceful. But still tough and rugged. He turned around stared at me. I then said,

"Hey."

"Hey. I thought you were going to stay at your mundane's place." He said coming up to me. When he got closer to me. I could see the sweat shining from him. I would never tell him this but he looked like a god of some sort.

"I was. Then I changed my mind." I told him.

"Did you change your mind because of me?" He asked me.

I looked at him. I didn't think about why I changed my mind. But thinking about it now. I did. After hearing the truth about my friends and their past. All I wanted was to be with Jace and talk to him. I then said,

"Yes."


	33. Chapter 33

"Yes."

"The good or bad?" He asked.

"The good." I said.

He then walked over to me closer. He then pulled me into his arms. I didn't care he was all sweaty and everything. It was just nice to be in his arms. I felt safe.

"Come on." He said taking me away. We were walking the hallway when we got stopped by Izzy.

"How dare you do that to us!" Izzy yelled at me.

"I am sorry." I said to her.

She then gave me a hug and said,

"Don't do that again. You scared me. I thought we lost you."

"I won't. I promise." I said to her.

Then Jace and I headed back down the hallway. He took me to my room. I lend against my door frame.

"Are you tired?" Jace asked me.

"Never been more wake." I told him.

He lends down to me. He seems like he was going to kiss me. But he was stopped by someone yelling,

"Clary."

I looked over to see it was Austin and the guys. What are they doing here? Truly I don't want to see them. All they cause is trouble right now.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. I crossing my arms across my chest.

"We heard you were missing. But looks like you are okay. What couldn't see her right in front of you?" Austin said.

"No. She was not missing. She just needed some time." Jace said.

"Also it is none of your business. I know the truth about your guys past with these guys." I said.

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked me.

"Don't act stupid." I said to them annoyed.

"You guys told her." Austin said.

"Yes, she has the right to know." We all heard. We all turned to see Alec standing there.

"But we can't even defend ourselves." Austin said.

"You can't defend yourselves about the truth. Alec was the one who told me. Alec never lies to me. He can't help but tell me the truth." I said.

"So let's just put this behind us and try to make this work for Clary's safety." Jace said.

"I am tired. I am going to bed." I said.

I opened my door and looked at Jace. He then asked,

"Do you want me to come in?"

"Yes please." I said.

"Good night everyone. If you guys want to stay. There are enough rooms for you guys to stay in." Jace said.

I then shut the door. I went into the bathroom to change. I then came out to see Jace was wearing sweatpants. Also, he was shirtless. He smiled at me and said,

"I have a question for you."

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get pass me?" He asked me.

I then showed him the rune. He just shocked his head at me. I then said,

"This is how."

"Brilliant you are." I said.

Then I laid down on the bed. He came and joined me. I laid my head on his chest. I must have fallen asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Then I laid down on the bed. He came and joined me. I laid my head on his chest. I must have fallen asleep.

It has been a while since that day I found out the truth. Jace, Alec, and Izzy have been trying to be nice and put up with them. But they have not been so nice to them. They all are trying to keep me safe.

I was in the training room proxying my skills. I then heard someone coming up behind me. I waited for the person to come closer. I then turned to attack the person who was sneaking up behind me. I then saw it was Jace.

"What are you trying to get hurt?" I asked him.

"No. But Clary I doubt you can take me down." He said to me.

"I can at least try." I said smirking.

Then Alec, Austin, and guys walked in. I looked over to them. The only time I have talked to Austin in the guys where when I had to.

"Alec, you are ready finally?" Jace asked him.

"Yes. I will take you down for the earlier comment you made." Alec said.

"What did you say to him?" I asked curiously.

"Just teasing him about Magnus." Jace told me smirking.

"Enough chitchat. Let's fight." Alec said.

Then Jace and Alec took the section of the room. I went back to my dummy. I ignore my guy friends. After a while I took a break. I then saw Jace in Austin fighting. I went over to Alec. I looked over to Jace and Austin questioningly.

"I told him not to do it." Alec said.

*Jace's POV*

after Alec and I got done we took a break. Then Austin came up to me. I looked at him and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Let's practice." Austin said.

"Fine." I said. But I know there was something else.

I was going to walk over to the floor when I was stopped. I looked over to see Alec. He looked at me and said,

"You shouldn't. You don't know what he is truly up to."

"I must." I said. I then went to practice fighting skills against Austin.

We were fighting for a bit in silence. Then I broke the silence by asking,

"What do you truly want Austin?"

"What are you talking about? Can't to great shadowhunters practice fighting skills together." He said to me. But I knew better to believe that. I glanced over to see Clary now watching us.

"I don't believe that for one second. So, what is it to you trying to prove?" I asked.

He threw a punch at me. But I saw it coming so I blocked it. I then hit him in the side. I was going pretty easy on him.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." He said.

"Lies. Let me guess. You are trying to prove to Clary that you are better than me." I said.

That has to be it. I saw that I hit a nerve there. Because he started to go a little bit harder on me. I didn't want to hurt him. But I couldn't just stand there. I must protect myself.


	35. Chapter 35

The how to be it. I saw that I hit a nerve there. Because he started to go a little bit harder on me. I didn't want to hurt him. But I couldn't just stand there. I must protect myself.

*Clary's POV*

Something has just happened or said because they have changed their way of fighting. Then Austin through a pint that almost knocked Jace to the ground but Jace blocked it.

The fight kept going on like this. Jace went through a hard blow but he mainly blocked and try to knock Austin down. I then had enough of this fight. I went right between it. Just then Austin threw a punch. He didn't see me coming in between. He was to focus on Jace. But Jace saw me come between. He grabbed me a quickly put me behind him and took the below.

"That is enough." I yelled at Austin. He finally looked my way. I was by Jace's side. Austin's last hit took the air out of Jace. Jace didn't have time to block or prepare himself for it because he was making sure I didn't get hit.

"Clary, why would you come between us practicing?" Austin asked me.

"You call that practicing? You nearly hurt him. Only because you fear your pride is at stake." I said.

"I'm fine Clary." Jace said now standing back up.

I looked at him and then to Austin. No, he was not fine. Austin needs to get everything straight and clear. I then walked out of the training room from all of them. I went to find Izzy. I want to her room and knocked at the door. I heard a noise from the other side.

"Yes." Izzy said answering the door.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked her.

"Sure. Where?" She asked me.

"Anywhere. Just give me a few to change." I said.

"Go change. I will meet you downstairs in the front." Izzy said.

I then went to get changed. I was walking down the hallway when I saw Jace coming my way.

"Where you going?" Jace asked me.

"Out with Izzy just need some time away." I said.

"Okay. So just playing by your then?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Don't worry I will text you to let you know if we need you." I told him.

"Okay." He said walking me to where is he was waiting for me.

"We are going to hang out with Magnus at his place." Izzy said.

"Okay." I said.

"So don't worry Jace. She will be safe and fine." Izzy told him.

I gave Jace a quick hug before we left. Then Izzy and I went to Magnus's place. It will be nice getting away from the guys for a bit.


	36. Chapter 36

I gave Jace a quick hug before we left. Then Izzy and I went to Magnus's place. It will be nice getting away from the guys for a bit.

We got to Magnus's place. We knocked at the door to let him know we were here. Then the door open to Magnus holing two drinks in his hands. He had Izzy one and then handed me the other one.

"Come on in." He said. Then nature he appeared in his hand again. One just for him.

"You Magnus Bane know how to greet your friends." Izzy said taking a drink from her drink.

"I thought you two would need it mostly dealing with all those boys." Magnus said.

"I will not disagree to that." I said. I then to took a drink from my own drink.

We then settled into the living room. I sat down on the couch with Izzy Magnus took an armchair.

"So what is new and interesting going on?" Magnus asked.

"You know Clary's guy friends still trying to take down Jace." Izzy said.

"Wait, he knows?" I asked.

"Of course I know. I am Magnus Bane. I know everything." Magnus said.

"Okay." Is all that came out my mouth.

"So how are you dealing with all this Clary? No wonder you wanted to get away from them." Magnus asked me.

"I am dealing with it the best I can. I just feel bad for Jace. He's taking all their set. You want to know how he treats them. Nothing but respect and kindness." I told him.

"Of course he would. He only wants to see you happy. That is all he cares about." Izzy told me.

"What I really want to know is when are you two going to be official?" Magnus asked looking right at me.

"Yeah, you too floor and everything. Why are you to not together?" Izzy asked.

"Don't look at me like that. I do like him. I might love him. But I can't afford to see him get hurt. Also, we are getting over from finding out we are not brother and sister." I told them.

"So. He would do anything for you. Can't you see that. He does love you. Not just might. But does." Izzy said.

"I'm with Izzy on this. If you want the truth of this matter. Izzy and I can give you so little. You might want to talk to Alec." Magnus said.

"I will talk to Alec. But I already know. I just can't afford losing him or see him get hurt because of me." I said.

They just shook their heads at me. I then change the topic. Izzy and I hanged out at Magnus for a bit longer. We had to head back because Izzy had to go out hunting tonight.

It has been a couple days since we hanged out with Magnus. I haven't talked to Alec yet. But I will. Just and good timing or when we both have time. He has been going on missions. So, I haven't had much time to talk to him.

"Hey you." I heard behind me. I turned around see Jace.

"Hey. Where you been? I tried to find your earlier but couldn't find you." I told him.

"Sorry. Maryse wanted to talk." He told me.

"About?" I asked him.


	37. Chapter 37

"About?" I asked him.

"Tonight's hunt." He told me.

"What about it?" I asked concerned. I know he was trying to avoid the topic.

"I'm going out hiding was Austin." He said to me with a straight face.

"Is that a good idea? Why are you not going out with Alec or Izzy?" I asked him concerned.

"Alec has a different mission. Izzy has to stay here to keep an eye on the cameras." Jace said taking my hands. "Everything will be fine. I promise." He then pulled me closer to him.

"Jace don't promise something you can't keep." I said.

"I can keep this one. I mean it. Everything will be fine. I promise. I better get ready. I will talk to you before I leave." He said. Then he left me.

He knows I'm worried. Mostly now I know the truth about all them. I need to go find a certain someone. I want to go fine Austin. I wanted to make a few things clear to him.

I walked to the main it area. They are he was talking to our other friends. I walked over to them. I will write up to Austin.

"Yes Clary?" Austin asked me.

"No funny business tonight. I mean it." I told him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"You don't know who you're going hunting with tonight?" I asked him little confused.

"Of that. Yes, I do know. Jace." He said.

"So you know that you have to behave." I said.

"He will be fine." Austin said.

"See Clary. Nothing to worry about." Someone said wrapping their arms around me. I leaned back into those arms. I knew there was. Those arms are too familiar to me. Those arms belong to Jace.

"So what is this hunt all about?" I asked.

"Just some minor demons. That is, it." He told me.

"Okay just be safe." I said.

Before Jace left he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then Jace and Austin left. I then felt that arm go around my shoulder. I looked over to see Izzy.

"He will be fine." Izzy whispered to me.

*Jace's POV*

it has been good couple hours. I haven't said a word to Austin. We just stuck to our assignment. Stayed on our assigned route. Just then we heard something. Austin and I stopped in our footsteps. It was not on a route. But Austin headed towards the sound anyways. Why do I feel like there's trouble ahead?

*Clary's POV*

it has been a while since we last heard from Jace and Austin. The scared to me now. I want to the computers. Izzy was checking them all out. She was worried too.

"No sight of them. Also, we last heard from them hours ago." Izzy told her mother.

"Alec, you and a few others go out and look for them. Izzy, I want you to stay here and keep looking on the computers." Maryse said. Alec came back after he was done with his mission.

"What about me?" I asked her. I wanted to help someway I can't.

"You stay here." She told me.

"I will bring them back." Alec told me before he left with others. Izzy grabbed another chair so I can help her.


	38. Chapter 38

"I will bring them back." Alec told me before he left with others. Izzy grabbed another chair so I can help her.

We then saw Alec and the other shadowhunters on the screens. Izzy then said,

"Alec, the last time we saw or heard from them was down that ally. They can't go that far."

"I don't see any sign of them being here Izzy. Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I am sure." She told him.

I was so nerves. I was sitting here helpless. I couldn't do nothing to help. But then it hit me. I pulled out my phone and called Luke.

"Hello Clary. What's going on?" Luke asked me when he answered.

"Luke, I need a huge favor from you and your pack." I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Jace and Austin was out hunting some minor demons. Now no one heard or seen them for hours. Do you think you and your pack can help us?" I asked him worried.

"Yes. Text me their last where bouts. We will go from there." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." I told him.

"Always kiddo." He said hanging up.

I then texted him the last spot they were at.

"Alec, heads up. Clary got the Luke and his pack to help. They should be there soon." Izzy told Alec.

"Smart thinking Fray." Alec said.

Then we saw the pack on the screens. We must let Alec, Luke, the wolfs, and other Shadowhunters take it now. Izzy and I sat here quietly and waiting.

A couple hours went by until we heard something from Alec.

"Found them. One severely injured. The other minor injuries. Call Magnus for help." Alec said.

We did as he said. Izzy got a hold of Magnus and he then was on his way here. Izzy and I went with everyone to the front wait for them.

Just then a portal opened and Magnus came throw it. Everyone loosed up. It wasn't them.

"I take it they are not here yet." He said.

"No. That worries me. One of them are severely injured and the other one has minor injuries." Izzy told him.

"Very well. I am going to set up in the infirmary room." Magnus said.

We then wait a bit longer. Just then the doors opened. Everyone came in. Alec and the other shadowhunters were coming in first. Then the Luke and his pack. We couldn't see who was what.

I was right behind them. I hate knowing that two people I care about is hurt. I know I am mad at Austin but he is still one of my best friends and I do still care for him.

Just when they put them on beds. We could see who was injured severely and who had the minor injuries. I looked at them and saw that….


	39. Chapter 39

Just when they put them on beds. We could see who was injured severely and who had the minor injuries. I looked at them and saw that Jace was the one Magnus was really working on. Jace was the one who was injured severely. Now I was scared. I can't lose him.

I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see it was Luis. I lend into him. He just held me there. I looked over to Austin to see how he was. TJ was putting a iratze rune on Austin. I know he will be alright. He looks like he didn't much damage. Nothing a iratze rune can't do.

"Hey let's go somewhere else for right now. I bet they will come and get you if anything happens." Rico suggested.

I nodded. Then I left the room with Luis and Rico. We walked all the way to the library. I just went over to the window and sat down there quiet. I didn't say anything. I was just worried about Jace. I just looked out the window.

*Alec's POV*

After I got done with what I could do to help Jace I looked around for Clary. I know she would be worried about him. I couldn't find her. Then TJ walked over to me. He then said,

"Rico and Luis toke her way. I don't know where."

"I do know where." I said walking away. I know Izzy was right behind me. I went to the library. I opened the door. I looked around. I then found her by the window. She looked right over to me. Izzy went and sat by her.

"So?" She asked looking at me and TJ.

"Austin is fine. Just need rest now. Probably be out for a couple of days. Hit his head pretty hard." TJ told us.

"And Jace?" Clary asked.

Izzy looked at me. I know I am the one who probably going to tell her. Izzy really doesn't have the guts to do it.

"Magnus is working on him right now. I am not going to lie. He is pretty bad." I told her.

*Clary's POV*

I didn't know what to say. I wish I could do something right now to help. But I can't. We just have to wait and hope for the best.


	40. Chapter 40

I didn't know what to say. I wish I could do something right now to help. But I can't. We just have to wait and hope for the best.

It has been while since that day. Austin is wake. But he isn't allowing out of bed yet. Not until Magnus looks him over. I visit them every day. Jace is still out. He is healing slowly. The Silence Brothers came yesterday to see if they could do anything to help.

I walked into where they were staying. TJ was talking to Austin when I came in. I gave him a smile. I went over to sit by Jace's bed. I talk to them now. I am had forgiven them. But they are still working on my trust.

"How are you today Austin?" I asked him.

"I am good. I want to get out of this stupid bed." He said.

"You know you can't. Not until Magnus comes and checks you out." I said.

"I know. But when will that be. I hate being here." He said.

"I know. He will be here later today." I told him. I thought I was giving him something to look forward. Maybe it will stop him from whining.

"Later biscuit. I never left." Magnus said standing in the door way.

"I thought you went home to rest and get away from us Shadowhunters." I said.

"No. I just hide in my favorite shadowhunters' room." He said with a smirk.

He walked over to Austin and looked at him. Austin then asked,

"Am I good?"

"Has he been annoying?" Magnus asked me.

"Yes." I answered him.

"Well, here the thing." Magnus was saying.

"Oh come on warlock." Austin said.

"He is fine. You can leave whenever you want." Magnus said.

Austin then flow out of that bed like it was on fire. He was so happy to be out of this place. He is a good friend. But he can be so annoying when he is injured or sick. He whines a lot.

"How is he?" I asked Magnus when he came over to check on Jace.

"He is still the same sweetie. Nothing new. But nothing bad." He told me.

"Is there anything we can do that we haven't done?" I asked.

He looked at me with sorrow eyes. He then said,

"It is all up to him now. Not much we can do expect be here for him."

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

I took Jace's hand and handed it. I was sad that we couldn't do much to help him. I wanted to everything to help him but I couldn't. It just hurt. I want to tell him things that I was too scared to say in the past. I need hope. He will be fine. He will heal and get better. I know he will. I have hope.

*Austin's POV*

I got out of bed. But I looked over to Clary. She looked so hurt and scared. I hate seeing her like this. Out of anyone in this world, Clary should be the one going throw this. I want to do something to help her. I looked over to TJ and he was thinking the same thing. We need to talk to the others and figure something out.


	41. Chapter 41

I got out of bed. But I looked over to Clary. She looked so hurt and scared. I hate seeing her like this. Out of anyone in this world, Clary should be the one going throw this. I want to do something to help her. I looked over to TJ and he was thinking the same thing. We need to talk to the others and figure something out.

*Alec's POV*

I was walking around the halls. Magnus went to check on Jace and Austin. I go see him but today I just need to clear my mind. I have my thoughts everywhere. I now know how Clary feels. I feel helpless. There is so much runes I can put on him to help him. Magnus can do so much. Same for the Silences Brothers.

I then saw Austin walking down the hall. He walked right past me. He looked like he was on a mission. I went after him. I will not let him start any trouble right now. I followed him to the library where the rest of his buddies were. I hid behind a bookcase to see what they are up too.

"What is up with the mandatory meeting?" TJ asked.

"I hate seeing Clary so I think we should do something to make her happy. Mostly with what's going on." Austin told them.

They want to do something for Clary. She has been down since Jace getting hurt and not waking up. I think that might be a good idea. I came out of the shadows and looked at them. A few of them jumped a little bit. I smiled about that.

"You know that is going to be hard right." I said.

"Where did you come from?" TJ asked.

I just shocked my head at them. Austin then asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Jace is hurt. She feels bad about it. She wants to be there in case he wakes up." I told them.

"We know that. But we hate seeing her so sad." Lewis said.

I hate seeing her like this too. Even if I never say it. She has grown on me. She is not that bad. I think I have a way to make her feel a little better. She wants to be a great shadowhunter. But she stopped training because of Jace. He would never forgive if she never stayed up with it.

"Okay. I have an idea to keep her distracted. But I should be the one to talk to her about it. But you guys can help me." I told them.

"Okay. What is it?" Austin asked.

"Training." I said.

"That is actually a smart idea. Do you think it will work?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Just let me talk to her. I will tell you guys the plan after I talk to her." I said.

"Deal." Austin said.

I then walked away. I got a red head to find. I already know where she would be at. I know it won't be the hard to talk her into it. Because she knows I will be right. I then headed to where she is. I thought I wasn't going to see him today. But looks like I am.


	42. Chapter 42

I then walked away. I got a red head to find. I already know where she would be at. I know it won't be the hard to talk her into it. Because she knows I will be right. I then headed to where she is. I thought I wasn't going to see him today. But looks like I am.

"Fray." I said when I got to her.

"Yes Alec?" She asked me.

"We need to talk. I know you want to be beside Jace until he wakes. But Clary you are behind on training. Jace would want you to become the best shadowhunter you can be. So, you need to start training again." I told her.

*Clary's POV*

I know I need to train again. But who could train me. Jace really was the only one. Maybe Izzy from time to time. But she has been busy. So, I don't know. I then looked at Alec. He looked at me. He then said,

"I will train you with some help."

"What if he wakes up? I don't want to leave him alone." I told him truthfully.

"He won't be alone. He has everyone here. But you know he would want you to be training and growing in your skills. Do it for him." Alec said.

I looked over to Jace laying there in the bed. He was right. I must do something. I will go crazy just worrying about Jace. I then said,

"Okay. We start?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Alec told me.

"Don't worry biscuit I will keep you updated when you are not here." Magnus said from the door away.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

It was the next day. Today I start my training again. I am ready for it. I know I have a lot to prove but also, I am doing it for Jace. I know he would want me to get better. I also am going to straight learning another language. Shadowhunters are posted to know different languages. I will become a better shadowhunter. That is what Jace would want.

I went to the training room. I walked in to see Alec and my guy friends. What was going on? He did say he was going to get help. But I didn't really think he would get them to help. I know they really didn't like each other.

"Late Fray." Alec said to me when I entered the room.

"Sorry. I had to go to Jace room to get something." I told him.

He just shocked his head at me. I just stood there waiting for him to give me orders on what to do. He then said,

"Stretch. After that give me ten laps around the room."

I did what he said. I watched him talk to my guy friends. I am so confused on what's going on. After I got done stretching I did the ten laps. After all of that I was ready. I looked over to the guys and asked,

"So, what now? Also, what are you guys doing here?"

"They are here to help. I told you I was going to have help. So, today we are going to practice on your balance." Alec told me.

I wasn't going to comment on it. I know that he having me work on that for a good reason. Even through Jace and I already passed that. I jumped up to the bemms and practiced my balance. We train for a little bit longer then we called it a day.


	43. Chapter 43

I wasn't going to comment on it. I know that he is having me work on that for a good reason. Even through Jace and I already passed that. I jumped up to the beams and practiced my balance. We train for a little bit longer then we called it a day.

It has been while since that day. I just got done with another training session. This time it was just me and Austin. The other guys had something else to do. It was nice spending time again like the old times but different.

I went to see Jace and tell him how the training was going. I have been doing this since I started. Also, I do it to see how he is doing. It has been different without him with us. Seeing him like this hurt.

"Hey Jace." I said sitting next to his bed.

I looked at him. He looks like he is asleep. He looks so peaceful. I then said,

"So, today it was just me and Austin training. I know what you would say. But Jace he is not that bad. I am getting good at this. You would be proud of me."

 _*Flash Back*_

 _"So, what are we working on today?" I asked Austin._

 _"Combat. Hand to hand." He told me with a smile._

 _"You do know Jace has trained me. So, better beware. I am not that bad in that topic." I told him._

 _"Well, I will be the judge of that." He commented back to me._

 _We started to fight each other. I was not going to let Jace down. I pulled out everything I know. I almost took him down. But he saw it coming._

 _"So, close." He said teasing me._

 _"Not close enough. But don't me." I said._

 _"You know I have been doing this longer then you." He told me._

 _"So, there is always a first." I said._

 _I then saw my opening. He was getting cocky and put his guard down. I took the opening and flipped him to the ground. My shoe was now on his throat. I smiled at him. He put this hand out for help up. I helped him up._

 _"You just got lucky." He commented to me._

 _"Okay. Whatever you say." I said to him._

 _We then took a break. I was sitting there on the floor looking at my phone. Earlier today I texted Magnus to see how everything is going with Jace._

 _"What you looking at?" Austin asked me._

 _"Seeing if Magnus text me back for an update on Jace statues." I told him truthfully. The guys and I agreed to be honest with each other for now on._

 _"I don't get what is it with him." He said out loud._

 _"He was there when I needed someone. Still is. He is someone special to me Austin. Just like you guys." I told him._

 _"He is not like us guys. Us guys are your brothers. He is something else. I just don't know what it is. It's like you have different feels for him." Austin told me._

 _"Well, he is something different from you guys. I just don't know everything yet." I told him._

 _"Yes, you do know. Just not really to admit it yet. But here is the question. Why then?" He asked me._

 _I looked at him. I was lost of words. I then started to think about it. He might be right on that. I then said,_


	44. Chapter 44

_I looked at him. I was lost of words. I then started to think about it. He might be right on that. I then said,_

 _"I guess I am just scared. I am scared of the turnout."_

 _"I can't give you the answer you want. Truly, I still don't like the guy." He told me._

 _"I know you two don't like each other. But for me Austin I really wish you would try to get along with him. But I won't make you." I told him._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

I got done telling Jace everything that happened. I was just about to get up to go take a shower. I then saw Magnus coming into the room. He looked at me then to Jace.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hello sweet pea. How are you today?" He asked me.

"I am alright. Still wishing he wake up soon." I told him truthfully.

"I know. He will in good old time." Magnus said to me.

He then went over to Jace and looked him over. He was checking to see if anything has changed. But of course, nothing has changed. I then said,

"I am going to take a shower. Anything change please let me know."

"Always." He told me.

I got to the room I was staying at. I had a few of my things in there. I also have most of it in at home. I took a quick shower. I got into a pair of legs and a tee-shirt. I grabbed a few things and went back to Jace's side.

I was relaxing in a chair by his bed. I had my sketchbook on my lap and sketched. I just let my pencil take over. I was lost in my drawing. I didn't know that someone was behind me.

*TJ's POV*

I was standing watching Clary. Austin just got done training with Clary. He told me everything about Jace and her. I wanted to talk to her and try to understand everything. She was sitting there by Jace's bedside like she is always. But this time she was sketch. It was Jace as an angel. It was really good.

"Wow. That's good." I told her.

She jumped a little bit. I scared her. She was really into her drawing. She looked at me and then to sketch pad and put it away. She then said,

"Thanks."

"So, can we talk for a bit?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sure. What's up?" She asked me.

"Austin told me about your guys talk about him." I said glancing over to Jace.

"Okay. What about it?" She asked me.

"Clary, can we talk the truth? You and me always talked the truth about our feelings. So, I would like to understand everything to my best." I told him.

"What do you want talk about it?" She asked me.

"What is going on between you two?" I asked her.

She looked over Jace and then to me. I know she really must think about it. There must be a lot of feelings going on. She then said,


	45. Chapter 45

She looked over Jace and then to me. I know she really must think about it. There must be a lot of feelings going on. She then said,

"Jace is someone special to me. I do have feels for him."

"We can tell. Do you see with him?" I asked.

"Yes. But I just don't want to see him get hurt." She told me.

"It's a chance you got to take. Any ways with what we do we get hurt. Does this have to do with Valentine and your brother?" I asked her.

*Clary's POV*

It kind of. I just don't want them to hurt Jace. Valentine already did a lot to us. I just don't want him to hurt Jace anymore. I then said,

"A little bit. I just don't want them to hurt Jace."

"I bet. But it looks Jace doesn't care. He only cares about you. He really likes you if he is willing to put up with us guys." TJ said.

"Yeah. I really like him back. Just wish I could tell him." I said.

"You can. You just have to wait to see what he has to say." He told me.

I looked at Jace. TJ was right. I can tell him now. I then said,

"Jace if you can hear me. I need you to wake up. I need you in my life. I really like you."

"That is all you could say. Now we wait. "TJ said.

"Thanks for talking with me." I told him.

"No problem. I can see you really care for him. He cares for you. I will try and get to know him better. Put I can't talk for the others." TJ told me.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. The others will come around someday." I told him.

"No problem. I will try and talk to them too." TJ told me.

I was sitting there smiling. I was also holding Jace's hand. TJ and I were just talking about random stuff. But he was mainly asking me thinks about Jace and me. I then felt something touch my hand. It felt like a squeeze. I looked down to Jace.

"Go get Magnus. TJ please." I told him. Something is us. Is Jace waking up or is something wrong?


	46. Chapter 46

"Go get Magnus. TJ please." I told him. Something is us. Is Jace waking up or is something wrong?

A few minutes later TJ can back with Magnus. Alec was right with him. I know Magnus wasn't that far. He has left this place since Jace got hurt. He wants to be that far in case we needed him. Also, I think he cared and didn't want to leave until Jace was alright.

"What is it Clary? TJ said to come quickly." Magnus asked me consured.

"Jace squeezed my hand. I felt him touch it." I told him.

"Let me check him out." He told me. I then stepped away so he can do his work.

Magnus got done checking Jace and turned to look at us. He has a smile on his face. Is there any good then? There must be if he has a smile like that. Seeing that smile is giving me the most hope I ever had. There is good news. I have a feeling.

"So, Magnus? "Alec asked.

"I have some good news. His progress is getting better. He will be waking us soon. But I can't say when. But he will be fine. Everything is going smoothly." Magnus told us.

I smiled came across my face. I was so happy to hear that. That was all I wanted to know. Also, to hear. He will be fine. He is going to be alright. He is going to be awaking up sooner or later. Just now waiting so more.

"Thanks Magnus." Alec said.

"Always." He said. Then Magnus left the room. I went back to the chair I was sitting in earlier.

It has been a few weeks since that day. Magnus has been checking on Jace more. Jace has been getting better. Any time now he should wake up. I have still be training and everything. I was reading a book. It was Jace's favorite book 'The Tale of Two Cities'.

I was relaxing in that chair next to Jace's bed side. I had a cup of tea by me. All that was missing was Jace being awake and alright. I was really getting into the book. I could see why he likes it. I haven't stopped reading it since I picked it up. I do read it out loud sometimes for Jace.

"Clary." I heard.

I looked up to see if one of my guy friends, Alec, or Simon was standing there. But no one was in the room. I then went back to my book. Maybe I was hearing things. I then heard,

"Clary."

This time I was not imaging it. I then thought maybe it wasn't them. But it was someone else. The one person I hoped to hear my name from for a while. I then looked over to the bed to see Jace looking at me.


	47. Chapter 47

This time I was not imaging it. I then thought maybe it wasn't them. But it was someone else. The one person I hoped to hear my name from for a while. I then looked over to the bed to see Jace looking at me.

"Jace." I said.

"Hey you." He said giving me a smile.

"Just stay here. I have to get everyone." I said. I then ran and got everyone. They won't believe this. He is finally awake.

When I got everyone to Jace they were so shocked and happy. Magnus checked him over to make everything is alright. He then said,

"Everything seems all good. Everything is healing good. But you are still not allowed to leave this bed just yet."

"What? Come on warlock. That's not right. I feel fine." Jace said whining.

"Jace, you still need to get your strength back up. You have been out of a while. So, what Magnus says goes." I told him.

"You heard the girl. So, don't fight it or we will bind you down until you are good and well." Magnus said.

"Fine. But I still don't like the thought of it all." Jace said still whining.

"We really don't care if you like it or not. You need to get your strength back up. So, this is how it's going. So, stop the whining." I told him.

"You tell him girl." Izzy said.

*Jace's POV*

So, it has been a while since I wake up. Everyone has caught me up on what is going on. Izzy, Alec, Clary, and even her friend TJ has been visiting me so I don't get bored. Clary is right now training with her guy friend Austin. Finding out her guy friends, Alec, and Izzy has been keeping Clary's training going. Good. I never wanted her to stop. So, right now her friend TJ was hanging out with me.

"So, I don't take this the wrong away. But why are you here?" I asked him.

"I told Clary I want to keep an open mind and get to know you better. Mostly if you are going to be in her life." He told me.

"So, you want to try be friends?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I can tell she really cares for you. So, I should get to know you and get along if things are going farther between you two." He told me.

"Okay. But what about the others?" I asked.

"They will come around some day." He told me.

"Okay. But you know this isn't going to happen right away. You have to earn my trust." I told him.

"I know. I will. But this is the first step. Getting to know each other." He told me.

We do agree with him. If things between me and Clary are going anything farther then I am going to have to get along with her guy friends. Even if I can't stand them at points. But I can tell TJ really means it. So, I am going to start with him. Go from there. Baby steps.


	48. Chapter 48

We do agree with him. If things between me and Clary are going anything farther then I am going to have to get along with her guy friends. Even if I can't stand them at points. But I can tell TJ really means it. So, I am going to start with him. Go from there. Baby steps.

TJ and I were hanging out. We were getting to know each other. I really think there could be a friendship here. He isn't that bad of a guy. I then heard footsteps coming. I looked at the door. Clary came inside.

"Hey you two. What a sight to see?" She said.

"Well, I told you I will give him a chance for you." TJ told him.

"I know. I am happy to see you two getting along." She told us.

"Yeah. Well, see you around man." TJ said leaving. Clary came over to the seat he was sitting next to me.

"Hey you. How was training?" I asked her. The one thing I can't wait to do again is training with her. I always loved it.

"It was good. I ran into Magnus before coming here. He told me if everything looks good and you have your strength back. He is letting you get out of the bed. So, you can go back to school. But you still have to take it easy." She told me.

*Clary's POV*

Today is the day Jace coming back. I came out of my room. I then saw Jace at the counter talking to Luke. I walked over to the counter to get some coffee. Jace and Luke saw me.

"Morning Clary." Luke said.

"Morning. Here." Jace said handing me a cup of coffee. Yes, he knows how I like my coffee. He has never got it wrong.

"Morning. Thanks." I said taking a sip from the cup.

"You almost ready to go?" Jace asked me.

"Yeah. But you sure you okay to be riding?" I asked him.

He looked at me like really. He then said,

"I have waited this long. I think I will be fine. I got the okay from the glittery warlock himself."

"Okay. I just want to make sure." I told him.

We ate some breakfast. Then we headed out to school. This is one thing I did miss. Getting rides from him to school. I know everyone is going to be happy to see him. The football team always asked me how he is. Also, the cheerleaders. But they only want to know if he wants to see them.

We got to school. Everyone was watching us. I know everyone was wondering what happened to him. The story was that Jace and Austin got jumped. Then some cheerleaders and football players came over to him. That was my sign to leave. I headed to my locker. I know he wanted to talk to the team. So, I was giving him that. It's not like I am responsible for him. But I don't know. Maybe I want it to be more.


	49. Chapter 49

We got to school. Everyone was watching us. I know everyone was wondering what happened to him. The story was that Jace and Austin got jumped. Then some cheerleaders and football players came over to him. That was my sign to leave. I headed to my locker. I know he wanted to talk to the team. So, I was giving him that. It's not like I am responsible for him. But I don't know. Maybe I want it to be more.

Later that day I was hanging out at my locker to make sure I had everything. But I had this feeling I was being watched. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. I then turned back to my locker.

"There you are." I heard behind me. I then turned to see Jace.

"Here I am." I told him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I told him truthfully.

"What do you mean you think so?" He asked me consured.

"I just feel like someone is watching me. I think I am being paranoid or something." I told him.

"Clary, you are okay. You know I won't let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe. So, don't worry about it." He told me.

I know Jace will always keep me safe. He won't let anything happen to me. I always feel safe with him around. He is pretty much my shining night in armor. The bell rang, and we headed to lunch. It was nice having him back.

The day was long. I was finally heading home. Or to my next schooling type thing. I was heading to the Institution. I was going to trained to a great shadowhunter. I was going to be training with Jace again today. I was excited to show him how I grow in my skills and everything.

"So, you ready to see what I have grown in." I said to Jace.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what you got in store for me. You probably did grow in your skills, but they are not me, so it wasn't the same." He said being cocky like always.

"Okay Mr. Cocky." I told him.

We then started our training for today. I was keeping a few things back to use later. He probably knows that I am holding a few things back. But he isn't saying anything. I was about to take him down, but he saw it and switched it up. It was over from there.


	50. Chapter 50

We then started our training for today. I was keeping a few things back to use later. He probably knows that I am holding a few things back. But he isn't saying anything. I was about to take him down, but he saw it and switched it up. It was over from there.

I was laying on my back looking up at the ceiling. He came over and hovered me laughing. He thought this was funny. But I thought I had him back there. I was so wrong. I then put my hand out for some help up. He took my hand and helped me back up.

"I thought I had you back there." I told him truthfully.

"Yes, you were. But you need think of all options." He told me.

I just shocked my head at him. I went to my water bottle and took a drink out of it. I then said,

"You must admit they were good teachers when you were out."

He looked at me and smiled. He then said,

"Yeah, they were good. But still a lot to learn."

We trained for a bit longer and then we called it a day. I went to my room in the Instruction to take a shower and relax. I had a few works for homework to do.

*Jace's POV*

I was walking to my room when I heard my name. I looked over to see TJ was calling me over. I went over to him. His other friends were with him. I then asked,

"What's up?"

"Hey, we are heading out for some fun if you want in." TJ said to me.

I looked over to the other guys. But this a step to show Clary I am will do anything to be with her. I don't know if she has seen that yet. But I will prove it to her. I then said,

"Sure. Let me get a change of clothes. Meet me in the front."

"Yeah, sounds good." TJ told me.

I then headed to my room and got changed. I meet up with them in the front. We then headed out. We went to the Hunter's Moon. Mia was at the bar like always. We went over to the bar to get drinks.

*Clary's POV*

I know I have been hiding a topic that I know that I need to get out and talk to a certain person. I got up and went to look for Jace. We must talk about what we are. I know it's something we have been pushing off.


	51. Chapter 51

I know I have been hiding a topic that I know that I need to get out and talk to a certain person. I got up and went to look for Jace. We must talk about what we are. I know it's something we have been pushing off.

I headed to Jace's room. I knocked on this his door. I stood there waiting for some type of noise or something. When there wasn't any answer or noise I opened the door to see if he was in there and couldn't hear me. But he wasn't there. Where would he be?

*Jace's POV*

We all headed to the bar. Mia turned and looked at us not pleased to see us. She said,

"What don't you have some type of mission or hunt to be on."

"No. Day off. My bad." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. She then turned and looked over to the other guys. She then frowned even more. She then turned back to me. She then said,

"I like you better. What can I get you?"

I looked over them. Why does she not like him so much? What does she know? I then said,

"Beers for me and my pals over here."

"Then you need new pals." She said.

She then walked away. She came back with few beers. She slides them all towards me. I then gave them to the guys. We went to a table to sit at.

"So, why doesn't she like you guys?" I asked them.

"Probably because of Clary. Luke doesn't like how we try to protect her. He probably tells his pack to rant or something." TJ told me.

"You guys know Clary can handle herself. She is tough, smart, and strong." I told them.

"Yeah. Just we been with her for so long. It's just we were there helping her mom protect her from everything. Old habits are hard to kill." TJ told me.

"I bet it is. But you guys just must try. Show her that you guys know she can do it." I suggested to them. They looked at me. I know they understood. Everyone but Austin. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"If we are going to be on the topic of certain fiery red head I was wondering one thing. What is going on between you two? I know how she feels but what about you?" TJ asked me.

I couldn't help but smile when I think of her. She means a lot to me. Even when I first saw her. I know she was something special. I then said,

*Clary's POV*

I went looking around for him. Maybe he can be somewhere around Instrument. I ended up in the main area. I couldn't find him anywhere. Where would he have gone? Maybe he went out. Izzy then came over to me. Almost scared me half to death.

"Sorry Clary. You okay?" She asked me.

"Everything is fine. I was just looking for Jace. I kind of wanted to talk to him. Do you know where he could have gone off too?" I asked her.

"I saw him head out with your guy friends." She told me.

I smiled at her knowing they were hanging out. I can just talk to him later I guess. I don't want to ruin anything good happening right now. They are all hanging out and maybe getting along. Izzy looked at me. She knows I was think about. She then said,

"Come on. You need so girl time."

She then took me away. We were heading to her room. This is going to be fun. I don't have many girls as friends. So, it's nice to have Izzy. She is more like a sister now. I sat on her bed. She sat next to me. Looks like we were just about to have some girl talk.


	52. Chapter 52

She then took me away. We were heading to her room. This is going to be fun. I don't have many girls as friends. So, it's nice to have Izzy. She is more like a sister now. I sat on her bed. She sat next to me. Looks like we were just about to have some girl talk.

*Jace's POV*

I couldn't help but smile when I think of her. She means a lot to me. Even when I first saw her. I know she was something special. I then said,

"Well, she is someone special to me. I want to be more then friends. I know she does to. Just I haven't figured out how to ask her. It's something I am not use to. But I know she wants to be asked out and everything like a mundane want."

"Well, I know she likes you back. You should ask her out. You make her happy." TJ told me.

I smiled about that. She makes me happy too. We hanged out at the Blue Moon for a bit longer then we headed back to the Institution. I didn't have such a bad time with them. I then headed to bed. I was tired now.

My alarm was going off for the beginning of the next day. Luckily today is Saturday. I didn't have no football practice today. So, maybe I will train most of the day. Let me get breakfast first. I towards the kitchen. I saw Clary walking away from it.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her.

"Izzy is in there making breakfast. I just got away." She told me.

"Then Taki's it is." I said. "Do you want to join?"

"Sure. Let me get my bag and we can head." She told me.

"Deal. Meet you out front in five minutes." I told her. She gave me a smile and we both we to get our things to head out.

*Clary's POV*

I quickly packed my bag. I don't like going nowhere with some of my art supplies and a sketchbook. Just in case I see something I want draw. When I know I had everything I went to meet Jace out front. When I got there, I saw him standing there waiting for me. I walked over to him. I then asked,

"Ready?"

"Less go. Before she finds us." Jace said. I laughed at his comment.

He handed me a helmet. I put in on and got onto his bike. Then we were off. This would be the best time to talk to him. I really need to know what we were. This was going to be my chance to ask him. We got to Taki's. It was a little bit crowded with people heading work and people hanging out on a Saturday. A lot of I know from school hangs out here. Also, a lot of downworlders.

"Hello, my name is Lizzy and I will be your waitress today. What can I start out with some drinks?" She asked us. But she was mainly looking at Jace. She was pretending I wasn't even here.

"Well, I will take a coffee." I said getting her to look at me.

"Okay. What about you handsome?" She asked Jace.

"I will take a coffee too." He told her.

"Be right back with those." She said to Jace.

I just shook my head about her. I know I should be used to this. But I am not. I do get a little bit jealous. I hate when they do it. I try my best to hide it from Jace. But sometimes he catches it. He gave me a smile. Like now. He saw it.

"So, I heard you went out with my guy friends last night." I said to him.

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad. TJ was the one who invited me." He told me.

"That was nice of him. So, where did you guys go?" I asked him.

"Blue Moon. Just had a beer or two. We just hanged. I mostly hanged with TJ. But wasn't that bad." He told me.

"That's good. I am happy one of my guy friends are trying." I said.

"Yeah. I think TJ and I can have a really good friendship starting." He told me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to about something. I was kind of looking for you last night. So, we could talk." I told him.

"Yeah, someone told me you were looking for me. Sorry I wasn't around. But what did you need to talk about?" He asked me.

"Well, I was wondering…" I was saying but the waitress interrupted me.

"Here you go." She said putting down the coffees. "So, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. I will take the breakfast special." He told her.

"I will take the same thing. Thanks." I said. I was just now trying to get her away, so I can talk to Jace.

She looked at me and take my menu with uncared from me. She probably wondering what is Jace doing with a girl like me. She is just like most girls who fall for his charm. They think they have a chance. But truthfully don't because if I am right he already likes someone. That is what I am trying to find out.

"What were you saying?" Jace asked me. He didn't pay any attention to our waitress who was trying to get him to look at her.

"What I was saying was I was wondering what we are Jace." I told him.

"Well, I am happy you brought that up. I wanted to talk to you about the same thing. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me like a date?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but smile about that. He does like me back. I then said,

"Yes, Jace. I would love too."


	53. Chapter 53

"Yes, Jace. I would love too."

It has been a while since that day. Jace said that our date is going to be amazing. We are going out this weekend. I'm excited for it. Izzy wants to be shopping before the date. So, I have a cute outfit.

"Wake, wake sleepy head. Shopping day." Izzy yelled yacking my covers from me.

I hide my head under my pillow. I moaned at her for bothering me. I wanted to sleep in. It was Saturday morning. I'm not going on my date until later tonight. So, we could go shopping later. Does she really think it's going to take that long? I then looked over to the clock on my night stand.

"Izzy, are you kidding me? It's seven o'clock in the morning. We have time to do this later." I told her.

"No, we don't. We must find just the right outfit. Then find the right pair of shoes to go with that right outfit. Also, I later will have to do your hair and makeup. So, most of the morning and evening will be token up." Izzy told me.

"There was no way I could change your mind?" I asked her.

"Nope. But down in five minutes. Or I will be back up here and drag you down." Izzy told me. She then left me to get ready for the day.

I quickly got ready before Izzy came after me. I throw on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I then went to meet Izzy up front. I saw Izzy and Jace.

"What are you joining this torches fun?" I asked Jace.

"I know Izzy was going to be waking you up early. So, I thought this would help." He said showing me coffee and a bag.

"Is that a bagel with cream cheese with pepper jack cheese on it?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"You can check yourself." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"You can eat on the way there." Izzy said taking me away.

I looked back to Jace and said,

"I will see you later."

"Have fun. Izzy remember I need a date tonight." Jace said.

"Don't worry. You will have amazing date." She said.

I hopped into passage of the car she shares with Alec. I started to eat the bagel that Jace bought me. I don't know if I am ready for what Izzy has in plan. We then pulled up to the mall. I haven't been in there forever. I try to stay away from there.

Right when we got in there Izzy pulled me to different stores. It was past noon when we stopped shopping and went to get something to eat. I had so many bags it wasn't even fun. My arms were sorrow from carrying them all.

"Izzy please say we are done?" I asked her. More like begging. I never really been that type of girl that loved to go shopping.

"Yeah. I think we got it all." She told me.

"Good." I said to her.

"So, where are you getting ready? At the institute or your place?" She asked me.

"I guess my place." I told her.

Ever since everything happened I have been living in two places. I have been living in my place and the institute. It has been nice. I won't mind. It is nice. We then headed back to my place. Izzy helped me carry my things into the small apartment. We put everything on my bed I fell into the small chair in my room. I was tired from all that. But I was excited for my date tonight.

"Hey girls. How was the shopping?" My mom asked when she realized we were home.

"Fun. Clary is going to look amazing." Izzy answered her.

"Wow. That must be the first. I see all those bags now have art supplies in them." My mom joked.

Izzy helped me pick an outfit out for my date with Jace. Luckily for me she isn't going to make me wear heels. We picked out some nice flats that match my outfit. I then got a text from Jace. What is it he needs? It's not like he won't see me later. I opened it to read,

 _Can't wait for tonight. I bet you are going to look gorgeous. Still picking you up at your place?_

 _Can't wait either. Yes, you are picking me up at the apartment._

I put my phone down smiling. Tonight, is going to be the best night. I just have a feeling. It was getting close to time. Izzy started to help me get ready. Jace will be here soon.


End file.
